Scenes Beside the Glass
by DoctorTARDIS12
Summary: It's a SuperWhoLock, they are in high school, all go to the same school and there is so much shipping! Like Johnlock, Dastiel, and Doctor and someone but I will not say who and other ships, don't know which one, so yeah, characters from Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock. Everybody is in their own click and some come out of their clicks and challenge the old ways of high school!
1. Glass Corridors

Class Corridors

Everything at Torchwood Institute was filed into neat bundles of class. Everything was classified into groups, even the students formed tightly kitted groups, nobody dared to socialize with people outside their group. It's always been like that, those are the rules of high school.

It _use_ to be the rules. Until a group of teenagers decided that rules were meant to be broken. This is the story of how one persons kindness can change a life.

Torchwood was a big place with just enough students to make it a special school. You were selected to join the school, they even had a school crest and uniforms. It was morning and everybody was eating breakfast and walking around the school. Each person talking or walking with their cliques.

Clara Oswin Oswald walked down the hallway with 3 juice boxes in her left hand and package of Pop-Tarts in the other. She walked down the halls, all around her big windows, letting the light in, making it warm. She looked around her, girls in tight groups gossiping, guys pushing each other in the hallway. She made her way up the stairs, heading for the room, she turned up the stairs when someone hit her, causing the juice boxes to fly out her hand.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" The guy said to her, picking them up for her.

"It's alright, but you really shouldn't run while in the stair way." she said, taking the boxes. She looked at him.

Standard uniform. Black pants, white button up shirt, black vest, blue and white bowtie, black blazer. Floppy hair, brown eyes, with round glasses.

"Right! Absolutely! You're always right, Clara!" He said, she looked at him, head to the side.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. He look like he had just been caught but composed himself.

"We have…Biology together." He said, trying to act cool. "I'm the Doctor." he said and held out his hand.

"Doctor? _Just_ the Doctor? What is that, a nickname?"

"Yes." He said, putting his hand down and fixing his bow tie. "it's a cool nickname, nicknames are cool." he said. She gave him a bit of a smile.

"Okay, nice meeting you." She said, and continued up the stairs and to the roof top. She opened the door to see her only two friends sitting their, talking. "Hello boys!" She said with a smile. They turned and smile. She handed them their juice boxes.

"Grape for John, and apple for Cass." She said, sitting between them.

"Cheers." John said, opening it.

"Thank you." Castiel said, Clara opened the Pop-Tart and broke into threes, giving the boys each a piece.

"So, what are the planes for the weekend?" Clara ask, eating her breakfast.

"I don't know if I can this weekend. My dad is coming back." John said, head down. Castiel and Clara looked at John and gave him a sad smile.

"And Michael wants us home this weekend, something about a family feud." Castiel said, drinking his juice. Clara let out a dramatic sigh and lay on her back.

"figures I would make friends with the two boys in the whole school who have daddy issues and are gay." She said.

"I _am not _gay." Castiel and John said at the same time. She laughed and smiled.

"I wouldn't want you two any other way." Clara said and finished her juice. "Please tell we are still on for after school?" She asked.

"Yes. I confirmed it with Anna." Castiel said.

"My mum said it was alright."

Clara jumped up and let out a whoo with a fist in the air. "Tonight is the night!" She shouted. The first bell rang, the gang made their way to the door. Clara put her hands on John's shoulders.

"First period with the great Sherlock Holmes!" Clara said in a teasing voice. John felt the blood pool to his cheeks. "Don't say anything stupid." She said in a sing song voice as they got into the hallway and went their separate ways.

Anna Novak sat in AP Biology. The room had large windows, letting in the sunlight. The desk were built for two, she had her notebook out and pen. The chair next to her pulled out and her partner sat next to her.

"Mycroft, your brother is harassing mine." Anna said with a bit of a growl.

"Down to business, as usual, Anna." He said. "Sherlock meant no harm." Mycroft said looking at the redhead.

Anna glared at him. "He poured acid on Castiel's arm." She growled.

"It did no harm, just left a little burn, not even the side of a blemish, it will heal."

"He is not a lab rat."

"Sherlock had his consent."

"Ooh! You Holmes are so intolerable!"

"And the Novak family can be pests."

The door opened and the teacher walked in. Big ears, shaved head, shirt, leather jacket. He smiled at his students. "Hope you all had a _fantastic _break!" He said, turning to the board, writing _AP Biology, Mr. Eccleston. _"Your either here because it looks good on a college résumé or you want to be a doctor, either way I do no tolerate failing."

Everybody in the room looked at each other. They didn't know if this teacher would be cold and hard, or fun and smart. Across the room, in the back was a boy with his head down, ready to take notes. He was looking at the middle table.

"Amelia is really nice." The girl next to him said. He turned to her, cheeks red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply-forgive me! I-I-Its just t-t-that you seem, I am sorry." She stuttered and kept her hand down.

"Its alright." Rory whispered, giving her a small smiled. "I'm Rory, Rory Williams."

"Molly Hooper." She said, Mr. Eccleston began to put up the notes on the board and everyone began writing. "You should talk to her." Molly whispered half way through class. Rory looked at her, puzzled.

"W-what? Why?" He asked.

"You fancy her." She said with a smile. "She's nice too."

"Thanks for the advice, Molly but I don't think I have a chance." Rory said sadly. "She's dating the Doctor, anyway."

"Doctor? You mean the boy that wears the bowtie?" Molly asked, Rory nodded. "Don't get hopeless." Molly said, giving Rory and encoring smile.

In the middle of the room, Sam Winchester took down perfect notes, not wanting to miss anything this brilliant man said, the girl next to him was doodling at the corner of the page. She smiled the flower in the corner. She looked at her table partner.

"Wanna slow down there, a little bit?" She asked in a whisper. Sam turned to her.

"Um, what?" He asked.

"If you don't get everything down, that's okay." She said. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"I just don't want to fail."

"Don't push yourself either, we have Algebra II together, I know your smart." she said, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Amelia Pond, but you can call me Amy." She said with a smile and looked back at the marker board. Sam slowed down, smiling. They ended up having free time at the end of class. "So, Sam, want to be a doctor?"

"Lawyer, this is a good class to get into college. You?"

"Writer, maybe." Amy said, pursing her lips, thinking. "I just want to travel." She said.

"Not me, I hate road trips." Sam said as the bell rang. Rory tried to hurry out of class and accidentally bumped into Amy.

"I'm sorry." Rory said in almost a whisper.

"Its alright." Amy said, as Rory almost ran away. Rory walked rapidly to his locker opening it, he noticed his locker buddy and gave her a quick who returned a smile.

You don't make friends that aren't in your group, the group you formed a long time ago. Maybe you have a friend or two outside your group but you don't cross that line, but why? Why? That made school boring and cruel. Nobody dared to cross that line, for fear of rejection, because you couldn't trust those outside your group.

John Watson sat in his World History class, 3rd period. The kids started to flow into the room. He saw Clara walk in, and behind her was Sherlock Holmes. Clara smirked as she walked to the back of the class where John was and sat in one of the two empty desk left. Clara sat in the one by Greg Lestrad. Leaving one seat for Sherlock, which was between John and Clara.

John sent Clara a quick glare, but she only winked back. John looked out the only window in the room, beside him. He would admit that he had some attraction towards Sherlock but never spoke words to the guy. The teacher stepped in, wearing a blue pinstriped suit with black glasses. He was new, first year teaching, just out of college.

"Hello, class! Names John Smith but you can call me Mr. Smith." He said. "And first thing we'll do is a group project." He said with a smile, while everybody else groaned. "You can pick your own partners!" He said as if a treat, and the class did cheer.

Clara moved her desk as fast as she could next to Sherlock's and smiled at him and looked at Mr. Smith. "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson will by my partners!" She said and the teacher took down names. Clara beamed as John brought over his desk and mad a triangle. Sherlock glared at Clara.

"_What are you doing_?" Sherlock asked, Clara looked at him with a smile.

"You're smart and I'm bad at this class. Thought you could help." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked at her friend who was looking at Sherlock. "So, John! Which topic should we pick?" She asked.

"U-um, h-how about the ruins of-"

"Let's do the rise and fall of the Roman Empire." Sherlock said, cutting off John who dropped his shoulders and face turned red. Clara nodded and took out her notebook.

"I'll start making notes." She said, opening her textbook. She looked at John who said nothing and opened his book. She studied Sherlock who also seemed to have the faintest pink on his cheeks.

_Sherlock likes John and John likes Sherlock. _Clara thought and smiled. She looked around with her eyes and threw herself out of her chair and onto the floor. "Clara!" John yelled.

"Ah! My leg! Its-" She thought. "-its back! The pain! Over break I sprained it!" She said and threw an arm over her eyes. "I was warned of this!" She almost yelled in pain, trying to be convincing.

"You didn't sprain your ank-" John started.

"Ah! I need the nurse!" She said, looking around trying to find someone to help her, anybody but John. He needed to be alone with Sherlock. She spotted the boy from earlier.

"Ah! The Doctor! Will you help me!? Please?" Clara asked. "Can we go, Mr. Smith?" She asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, yes, of course." He said with a playful smirk on his face. Clara put an arm around the Doctor's neck and limped out, leaving John confused and Sherlock with a very, tiny smile on his face. Half way through the hall Clara let go of the Doctor and smiled at him.

"Thank you, so, so, much." She said as she walked backwards. "You can go back to class." She said, walking down the hall, before the Doctor could say anything she disappeared and returned to class with a smile.

At lunch Dean Winchester sat down at his usual table, across from him was Irene Adler who was reading her magazine rather then eating, next to Irene Adler was her best friend Rose Tyler who was painting her nails. Coming to sit down was Crowly, Sebastian Moran and Greg Lestraid. He and Sam didn't share the same lunch, which made lunch a little dull.

Dean was listening to Irene and Rose's chatter when he saw a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The boy was waiting to pay for his food, a juice box and a burger. Dean was lost in his own world studying the younger boy.

"He's a looker, isn't he?" Someone whispered in his ear, Dean almost jumped and looked next to him.

"Jesus, Irene! Don't scare me!" He hissed, Irene laughed and smiled at him.

"I caught you ogling at a Novak, _and not just any _Novak, the youngest." She said, her smile turning into a smirk. "Dangerous waters, Winchester." She said, tisking him.

"I was not ogling." Dean said in his defense. He looked back up at the Novak and sat a cute girl approach him and wrapped an arm around his, by her face telling his good news. Dean felt a something in his chest. He wanted to pull the girl off him and declare the small boy his own.

"His name his Castiel Novak." Irene and winked. "In case you wanted to know." She said, grabbed her magazine from the other side of the table and opened it up again.

"Do I have him in any of my classes?" Dean asked, Irene snorted.

"He's a smart boy, advance." She said. "Maybe, what electives did you take?" She asked as she whipped out her iPhone.

"Metals, Gym, and French." He said.

"Hold a mo." She said and her phone made a _ting_. "If your lucky, maybe you will have the same French class." She said. "That is also one of Castiel's electives."

"_Castiel_?" Dean asked, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"I _know_. Such a sexy name, if I wasn't into chicks, I would ride him like a cowgirl." She said with a giggle. Dean smiled at the thought that maybe they would have French together.

"Let's ask him to sit with us!" Clara said to Castiel as she spotted Sherlock in an empty class room while heading to the roof.

"Clara, I don't want to bother him, besides, he doesn't like people." Castiel said. "He poured acid on me."

Clara rolled her eyes and groaned. "He had your consent." She said and entered the room. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"What happened to the shooting pain in your ankle?" Sherlock asked, Clara smiled.

"Just a bad cramp." She said easily, walking over to him. "We were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us." She said as she pointed to herself and Castiel.

"Uuuuuumm, no." He said, going back to the book he had. Clara frowned and looked at Castiel who shrugged.

"Well I was just wondering because John has lunch with us and we should discuss our project." Clara said, Sherlock looked at her, studied her.

"That's a reasonable reason, I guess." He mumbled, getting up and following them, Clara smiled and gave herself a mental high five.

She knows this year of high school was going to be a good one.

* * *

**So this is like a prompt, if you want more review or follow, you know. Its just a test, I've been thinking about doing a high school SuperWhoLock for a while, so hit me up. Like it? Was it funny? I hope some of it was. So yeah...bye! XOXOX**

**-DT12**


	2. Thunderstorms Make Good Stories

Thunderstorms Make Good Stories

Clara smiled as she saw John's face when he realized Sherlock Holmes took a seat on the roof top next to him. He looked at Clara with widened eyes who smiled at him and set down her paper brown bag. John also took out his paper brown bag, taking out a well made sandwich, tea container, chips, and an energy bar. Clara took out her box or noodles with a smaller box of chicken bits.

"Aren't you going to eat?" John asked Sherlock who shook his head.

"Digestion slows down my thinking process." Sherlock said.

"You know what else caused lack of thinking? Lack of food." John said and gave half his sandwich to Sherlock who just looked at hit and looked back at John. "Take it!" John said, Sherlock took it quickly and looked at the floor, a hit on red on his cheek bones.

"Thank you." He said, taking a bit. Clara smiled and looked at Castiel who was already done with his food.

"Clara, how's the ankle?" John asked.

"Muscle cramp!" Clara said, taking in some noodles and swallowing. "All better." She said with a wink. She looked up at the blue sky, noticing the shading off it. "Looks life a storm is coming." She commented.

"Yes, a rainstorm." Castiel said. "It was on the news this morning and last night."

"I hope it doesn't get bad." Jon said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "I have to walk home."

"Clara Oswin Oswald!" Someone shrieked from the door. They all turned to see a girl with dark curly hair, Clara raised her eye brows as the girl walked towards them. "If you think you can humiliate me, you are wrong!"

Clara looked at her confused, thinking and then her face light up. "Oh! Ruby, right?" Clara asked getting up, walking towards her. Ruby slapped Clara as soon as she got into range. Castiel and John sprang up next to Clara.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, looking at Clara's cheek. Ruby's nails scratched her skin.

"Revenge." Ruby said with a satisfied smile.

"Leave. Now." Castiel said threatening.

"Or what?" Ruby asked with a smirk. "You know you _can't_ touch me."

For an unknown reasons, Castiel didn't like Ruby or her friends. "No, but I could report you for the _little adventure _you had in the bathroom not 20 minutes ago." Sherlock said, hands behind his back. "And is that-" He invaded Ruby's personal space and took in air through is nose. "Stupid." He told her. "Keeping the bag or marijuana after smoking it. Torchwood doesn't tolerate that, do they?" Sherlock asked with a smirked.

Ruby glared, hard. "Fuck. You." She growled and turned to walk away.

"How did you know all that?" Clara asked.

"I didn't know, I noticed." Sherlock said.

"Fantastic." John said with a smile, Sherlock let a little smile slip. "You should go to Mrs. Hudson, you should clean the cut." John said.

"What angered her?" Castiel ask, looking at Clara.

"Oh, she was picking on this boy named Rory and I kind of helped out." She said with a shrug. I'm going to head to the nurse." she said and grabbed Castiel's hand. "You can take me, come on Cass." She said, and gave John a wink.

The Doctor finished his fish fingers and custards as he sat inside the club he made, he even named the room TARDIS. He smiled and whipped his hands clean. The door opened and Amy Pond came in, smiling. "Hello, Pond!" The Doctor said as he stood and wrapped an around her shoulder.

"Hello Doctor." She said and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "Sorry I couldn't eat lunch with you."

"No worried! I enjoy the me time."

"You hate being alone."

"Do not!" The Doctor said with a pout, Amy laughed and sat on the sofa.

"You should make flyers for your club. Not a lot of people in the TARDIS." Amy said looking around. "You could fit a lot of people in here, have a party, you need more friends!" Amy said with a smile.

"I've had people in the past! They just kind of come and go." Doctor said, a little sad. The Doctor was a bit of a loner, not really having a lot of friends, he'll have a companion here and there but they never stick.

"Anyway, I got a message from your brother, says you didn't come back for class."

"I did come back!"

"He said you said that and to day, 'we both know Clara didn't hurt her ankle, you wondered off, don't do it again.'" Amy said from her hand, she had written it down. The Doctor looked at her hand and read it to himself.

"Poppycock."

"Who's Clara?" Amy asked, voice a little worried.

"Nobody, just a mate, not, not a mate, a friend."

"You don't have friends." Amy said. "I mean, you know, I know your friends, and Clara is not want of them."

"I can make some."

"Cannot not."

"Not my-" The Doctor stopped as he looked out the window to see Clara walking alone, with a red mark on her cheek. The Doctor ran to the door and opened it. "Your face." He said, Clara looked at him, a bit took back by surprise but with a smile.

"My face." She said.

"What happened to it?" The Doctor asked, now closing the door behind him and checking her cheek. "Who hit you?" He asked, concerned. Clara back away and looked through the wall made of glass, seeing a redhead.

"I'm going to Mrs. Hudson's now." She said, stepped aside and continued to walk. "And don't follow me! Your girlfriend doesn't like the look of me." She said and turned to the nurses office.

He went back inside the room to see Amy with her arms crossed. "Who was that?" She asked, chin a bit in the air.

"No one." He said, grabbing her waist, exiting the room. "Come on Pond! Let's go on an adventure!"

Dean finished his lunch and headed to his locker and grabbed his book, he closed his locker and looked up. He saw those big, huge blue eyes. His heart fluttered at the sigh but his chest tightened as he saw the small girl again with her arm looped with Castiel's. She had a red mark on her cheek.

He noticed Castiel looked worried and was fussing over the girl, causing the brown haired girl to throw her head back and laugh. Castiel frowned as she said something and looked at Dean's direction, she smiled and turned on her heels and walked backwards along side Castiel. She walked towards Dean, now he could here them.

"Clara, this nurse's office is down the other hall." Castiel said, following Clara.

"I know, Cass, but I want to use the loo quickly." She said, smiling.

"The restrooms are-" Castiel became quiet as they passed Dean, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Clara stopped on her tracks. "Cass! I completely forgot I have to see Mr. Smith for, the um rubric for the project! I'll just-" She didn't finish her sentence before sprinting off around the corner.

"Clara!" Castiel called her name but she didn't stop.

"Hey." Dean said, Castiel looked at him, in the eyes.

"Hello." Castiel said, obviously nervous. "I'm Castiel Novak."

"I know." Dean said, Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"How? I don't think he ever conversed."

"No, its just that you're a Novak." Castiel still looked confused. "Your family is pretty famous." Dean said, trying to act cool.

"_**Attention Torchwood students. Sever weather warning has been issued, the school is on lock down. Report to the nearest enclosed room. Thank you**_." Dean looked around.

"But there isn't even-" Dean started but thunder crashed down loudly and heavy rain started hit the windows. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. "Come on." He said and pulled him into a room and closed the room.

John Smith roamed the hall ways with his older brother Mr. Eccleston. Smith looked at Eccleston with a smile. They passed the windows as the doors locked automatically and windows loading to the outside covered in metal. They noticed Sherlock Holmes locked in with John Watson, Castiel Novak locked in with Dean Winchester, The Doctor with Clara Oswin Oswald, Rory Williams locked in with Amelia Pond and Sam Winchester locked in with Irene Adler.

"This should be interesting." Mr. Smith said too Mr. Eccleston with a sly smile.

"This is going to be fantastic!"


	3. Perspective Through the Glass

Perspective Through the Glass

"The majority of the school is stuck in the gymnasium." Irene said as she scrolled through the phone. "Sounds like we'll be stuck here for a while."

Irene undid her blazer, taking it off and sitting on the red couch. Irene had been walking down the hall, scrolling through her phone when the warning had gone on. She felt someone pull her into an empty class room and shut the door. She had looked to see Sam Winchester. She didn't really talk to him, even being friends with his older brother. They were in the art room. Being in Torchwood, the class rooms were a bit abnormal. The art room was made up of white walls that you could write on, a red couch by the window, clay section, painting, molding.

Irene looked at Sam who sat over at the clay section, blazer off as well, leaning forward, playing with a ball of clay. Irene walked over to him, heels clicking. He looked up at her, she was smiling at him. "Sam Winchester, why did you pull me in?"

"We were suppose to be in a secure room, so here we are." Sam said, looking up from the ball of clay.

"We're not even friends." Irene started, pulling up a chair, sitting in front of him. Sam almost, almost looked hurt. He knew that statement was true, he looked into her eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Maybe not, but the doors atomically lock during lockdown, I was just helping." Sam said, pressing down on the clay. Irene smiled and let out a sigh.

"Sam Winchester, you are intriguing." She said and ticked her tongue. "Let's play twenty questions." She said with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We'll be stuck in here a while, might as well get some education out of it." She said, taking out a cigarette and lighter from her blazer and lighting one up in between her fingers.

"That's really bad for you." San said, Irene laughed.

"You should be a doctor." She said, putting up her feet on the table. "I'll go first." She said, taking in a drag and blowing out. "What is your favorite color?"

"Color?" Sam asked, Irene smiled at him.

"Answer the question darling, we'll get deep and personal later on." She said with a wink, putting the stick in her mouth.

"Green." He said. "What is your favorite class?"

"Algebra II, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, are you gay?"

"No, are _you_ gay?"

"Yes." She said, Sam looked at her wide eyes, she titled her head. "Problem?" She asked, blowing out smoke.

"Nope, just a lot of people don't tell strangers." He said, Irene smiled, not a sly sneaky smile. A sincere smile.

"Yes, most people are afraid of themselves." She took in an other drag and let out the smoke towards the ceiling. "Shame." She whispered. "Are you aware you remind me of a moose?" She asked.

Sam let out a short laugh. "Yes."

They could here the tree branches bang against the window, along with the rain and sounded like some hail. The thunder was loud and could be felt through the floor. Clara looked around her as she sat on the couch, knees ticked under her chest.

"You're scared." The Doctor stated from the chair across the room. Clara looked at him, a small white bandage on her cheek.

"No I'm not." She said, The Doctor smiled and wagged his finger.

"Yes you are, don't lie." He said, she looked at him with a confused face.

"Who says I'm lying?" She asked, the sky let out a loud groan and thunder was released. Clara jumped, only for a second. She tried to keep calm, but she hated storms, ever since she was little. She looked at the Doctor who smiled at her. "I'm only a little scared." She said.

"Why?" He asked, jumping up from his seat and sitting next to her. "Its only a storm, they happen, they pass, they're good for the Earth, you know." The Doctor said, bumping her with his shoulder.

"Why did you even pull me in here? I thought you would have tried to find your girlfriend." Clara asked, the Doctor smiled.

"She was lost before I could get to her, I'm sure she's alright." He said. "Besides, you would have looked for your friends."

"Problem?"

"We're on lockdown. Not so wise on your part." He said, Clara looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oi! Don't roll your eyes at me, I will not tolerate sass."

"Tough! I am the queen of sass." Clara stated, as she put her legs on the floor. "Why do you worry about me anyway? We're not friends, and we've never talked." She asked. The Doctor looked down at the floor, conflicted.

"I find you intriguing." He said, Clara laughed.

"Who's the one lying now?" She asked. "I really mean it, why do you concern yourself with me?"

"I worry about you."

"What? Why?" She asked, the Doctor looked at her. The room was getting tense. Clara was no longer smiling, she was concerned. "I don't even know you, not even your real name." She stated.

"Summer brake, before school started, I saw you with your mother. You were both beside a building, it looked like you two were arguing." He said, she looked at him.

"What did you see?" Clara asked, tense, almost shaking.

"She hit you." The Doctor stated sadly. Clara let out a sigh and got up, walking away from him, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to do something-"

"I'm glad you didn't." She said, pacing. "I can't believe this. Have you told anyone?" She asked, seriously worried.

"No, but Clara, if she does this-"

"Tell no one! Do you understand me? No one." She said, pointing a finger to him.

"Does she hit you often?" The Doctor asked. "Clara, you can't-"

"Do not tell me what to do, you don't know me! You don't know what led up to this." She said, she jumped at the sound her phone going off. She dug into her pocket and opened it. Two messages.

**_You alright? -JW_**

**_Has everything been okay? -CN_**

Clara smiled at the texts through the tears.

_**The Doctor knows about my step mum. We need to meet up after school. -CO**_

"How do you manage to smile and laugh?" The Doctor asked, she looked at him. "Knowing a parents is willing to hit their-"

"I'm an only child. Its not so bad." Clara said, now sitting down were the Doctor once sat. "Its only when she has had too much to drink, or she gets stressed." She said, now seeming calmer then before. "She makes my dad happy. She's not my real mum, you see." She said looking at him. "My real mum died two years ago. They just got married."

The Doctor walked towards her, kneeling in front of her. "You should not have to keep this secret, Clara."

"What does it matter? You don't care. You shouldn't care."

"Why?"

"Because someone should."

"Doesn't mean someone will."

The Doctor looked sadly at her. She was right, why should he care? He shouldn't. They haven't been friends, they weren't friends. He wasn't part of the people she trusted. She trusted someone outside her group before and it all backfired. Clara looked straight ahead, taking in the noise of the violent storm right outside. The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. She was nice and sweet.

"No matter how deep and emotional we get into each others life," Clara started, looking into his eyes. "as soon as those doors open, we will pretend none of it happened, we won't become friends. Whatever we say in this room will stay. As it should."

John looked at the text he had gotten from Clara with wide eyes and panic. He didn't send anything back, knowing there was nothing to say. John sat on the counter of the cooking class classroom. He tucked his phone into his pocket and looked at Sherlock who was examining the cook book. John couldn't believe he was stuck in a locked room with Sherlock Holmes. John knew the kid was brilliant and had very poor social skills, but that to John is what made him attractive. Sherlock didn't care what other people thought, or thought it was important to fight in.

"Clara okay?" Sherlock asked, John looked at him amazed.

"How did you even know I messaged Clara?" John asked.

"It could be Castiel but Clara got slapped not even 30 minutes ago so I would assume you would text to her to see if she was alright." He said, now looking up from the cook book he was just reading. "Sentiment."

"We all have sentiment, Sherlock."

"Not me, well at least I haven't experienced it. Don't really see the advantage, sentiment is not found on the winning side."

"Winning side of what?" John asked, Sherlock looked at him but didn't respond. "There is no advantage to, no real reason for it, its just there, to make us human." John said, Sherlock processed what John had just stated.

"I guess that makes sense for you to say, in your current state."

"Current state?" John asked, getting slightly alarmed.

"With her alcoholic father, not nearly enough good mother, and out of control older sister you would find wisdom in your words, trying to cope with you dysfunctional family. Its obvious with burse you can barely see on your neck, the smell of fain alcohol and smoke with a bit of burn toast. And your sister goes here, correct? Mycroft's grade? I thought that was her, you can just tell by her stance and the way she walks, she is high."

John felt his hands tights on the edge of the counter, jaw locked. "Sherlock, you are brilliant, fantastic deduction."

"Thank you." Sherlock said with a genuine smile.

"But be careful how you spit it all out, some things are not meant to be spoken out loud, especially if they are personal." John said, Sherlock's smile faded quickly, knowing he angered John.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sherlock said with a sad face. "This is why I don't have friends." he said with a sad sigh. "I'm too much of a freak, I can't keep my mouth shut, and that's why even taking to me is social suicide."

"Which is why we'll help." John said, Sherlock looked at him, confused. "Cass, Clara and I don't really care about social standings, and you seem nice." John said, he could feel his heart quicken. "We'll help with your social skills, I'm sure you can make friends." John with a smile.

"I don't think I can, I've been alone for so long." Sherlock said, not meeting John's eyes.

"You'll adapt just fine." John said, Sherlock looked at him, smiling as John smiled back.

Rory sat awkwardly in the back of his history class, locked in with Amelia Pond who sat on the teachers desk that was located in the front, swinging her legs. He hadn't said a word, they were just stuck here by pure chance, waiting for class to start when the door closed and locked. Rory wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"I'm Amy." She said, breaking the silence.

_Oh, she didn't even know my name._ Rory thought. "Rory." He said, with a quick smile.

"You're in my biology class, right?" She asked. "You sit by Molly Hooper, right?"

"That's me." He said awkwardly, Amy smiled and jumped off the desk. She sat in the desk beside him. "How are you?" He asked.

"A little scared, this type of weather scares me but it will be alright." She said with a shrug, hearing the thunder and wind thrashing violently against the window.

"I'm sure it will blow over, its not like the town of Galifrey ever gets any real bad weather." Rory said, trying to reassure her. Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's what the Doctor tells me, he explains the whole process, really." Amy said with a laugh. Rory smiled faded a little with the Doctor's name popping up. Knowing the girl of his dreams was right here, but she still had no idea he existed, once the rooms unlock they would probably never talk again.

"Yeah, he's into some science, huh?" Rory asked out of being polite. Amy nodded with a proud smile.

"Funniest story of how we met, actually. We were just kids when we became friends, he stumbled into my backyard and I was home alone."

Rory closed his eyes as Amy went on with her tale. This was all torture to him, he really liked Amy, ever since the day she said hello to him in the 7th grade. He didn't want to heat here talk about her boyfriend, he didn't care. He wanted the name Doctor replaced with Rory. He smiled at himself.

_I'm pathetic._

Rory thought. Amy would never looked at him twice, no matter what. He just hoped soon the storm would end so he would walk out of here. "Rory?" Amy asked, Rory opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you listening?" She asked.

"Not one word." Rory said with a smile, closing his eyes again.

Castiel sat in the music room awkwardly. He saw on the piano bench, looking down at his hands. Dean studied the smaller boy, his limbs look a little flimsy, but still had some muscle tone, sex hair, sticking up in all directions, and those bright, bright blue eyes that could be the origin of the ocean's color.

"You're staring at me." Castiel said, Dean snapped out of his trance.

"What? Um, no I wasn't, I was just staring at your general direction." Dean said coolly, Castiel tilted his head to the side, trying to understand Dean. "So, how are you?" Dean asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Sufficient. I didn't expect the storm to become this violent." Castiel said, the music room had one wall of glass, that looked to the outside, it was now covered in the metal shields that came down in an emergency.

"Good." Dean said with a smile, he felt the need to make Castiel happy and feel protected. He didn't know why. Castiel's phone went off, he took out his phone and answered. Castiel smiled at first, making Dean a little angry when he heard the name John, but the smile fated.

"No, I'm in the music room, text messages don't come through here." Castiel said, frowning more. "Does Clara actually want us to do that?" Castiel looked at the floor, thinking something over. "We should really wait until the lockdown is lifted, then we'll look for her." Castiel said. "Goodbye, John." and closed the phone.

"Your friend alright?" Dean asked, Castiel looked at him with a slight smiled.

"Not really, but I think she'll survive." Castiel said. "So, don't we have French together?" He asked, Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but I really suck at him so I sit in the way back." Castiel let out a smile smile. "Any siblings?"

"Quiet a few, I'm the youngest, which is really good considering I never see my parents."

"Why?"

"Business."

"My dad is on the road a lot too." Dean said, Castiel nodded.

"Seems we have a lot in common."

"Yup, we should eat lunch together sometime." Dean suggested out of nowhere.

"No." Castiel said, Dean looked at him puzzled. "Your friends are not big fans of mine or vise versa." Dean raised his eye brows. "Besides, the chances of you also teasing me around your peers is very likely. I rather not put myself to that."

"What are you saying? I'm a jerk?" Dean asked, offended. Castiel shrugged.

"I do not know. I do not know enough to judge your personality. Its just common human behavior."

"You can't judge people based on their group of friends!"

"I am not judging, there is no need to get upset."

"**Attention all Torchwood students, the lockdown has been lifted**." The intercom said, Castiel's phone rang and he picked it up.

"The TARDIS?" Castiel asked as he practically ran out of the room, paying no attention to Dean.

"God, I'm starving." The Master said as he walked down the hall way when a girl with brown hair ran in front of him, eyes red and puffy. He watched her go and saw the Doctor running after her. "Running after a new one? Whatever happened to Pond?" The Master asked, smirking.

"Not now, Master, where did she go?" He asked, the Master shrugged and walked away.

He walked to the cafeteria and brought a chicken sandwich, sitting down, but before he could open it, a small boy sat in front of him. "I'm new." He said with a bored and Irish voice.

"Congratulations." The Master said sarcastically.

"I know your reputation, smart kid, bad decisions. I think we can help each other out." He said with a smile and held out his hand. "James Moriraty, hi."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, I have a month left of school and the work load is ugh and with the stuff going on at my house...yea. And Fanfiction is still being a bitch about The Monsters Are Back, just hold on a little longer, pleeeeeeeeeeease. Thank you, enjoy!**

**-DT12**


	4. Looking Glass Plans

Looking Glass Plans

Clara ran down the hall and out through the front doors, not thinking straight. She had been arguing with the Doctor when the doors had been unlocked, what he said to her made her angry and sad. But it was all true. Clara found herself in a wet park, a park she use to play at with Castiel and John.

It was wet, and smelled of fresh dew. She looked around and could just see the thee running around, her mother watching them, smiling. Clara smiled at the memory, wiping her hands over her face letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I miss you, Mum." she whispered to herself as she breathed in the fresh, cold air. The Doctor's words running through her head.

_You're a mystery worth solving._

"Are you alright?" John asked, sitting next to her to her left, she looked to her right to see Castiel sitting down. She smiled at the ground and looked back up.

"You'll get in trouble for skipping school." She said.

"We've gotten into worse things together." John said with a smile.

"For example, we all got caught stealing from the 99 Cent store." Castiel pointed out, John and Clara burst out in laughter from the memory.

"Or when we tried to smuggle 3 kittens inside the school in year 3." John said, all of them laughing now.

"No, the best one is where we stayed out all night cursing the city when I got my drivers licenses, singing Midnight City! My mother was so mad."

"Anna gave me an hour lecture." Castiel said, looking at his two friends.

"Mum grounded me." John said, smiling.

Clara let out a sigh. "And it was so worth it."

"What happened, Clara?" Castiel asked.

Clara looked in front of her and explained the day the Doctor saw her stepmother hit her. Her two friends remembered that day, it was the first time she did it. Clara had run all the way to Castiel's home, it was closer than John's, and hid in his room until the night. John had been called over and the two boys stayed with Clara as she cried and panicked because she didn't know what to do. The new mother was younger than her father and Clara didn't want to mess things up. It was the first time she had seen her father happy since her mother had passed. They curled up in Castiel's big bed, Clara wrapped in a warm, soft red blacked, resting her head on John's shoulder while Castiel liked to be on his stomach. Castiel had made hot chocolate and they finished season 3 or Merlin.

It was one of Clara's happiest memory, and saddest. While she screamed at the television because of Morgana or laughed at Merlin's sass she was terrified that she had to go home. She didn't want to, she wanted to stay there forever. Safe with her friends. By the time Clara finished with her story, people in their school uniforms began to walk by, going home.

"Oh, who did you two get stuck with?" Clara asked, both John and Castiel's cheeks blushed. Clara smiled. "Hope you two didn't screw anything up."

"Dean turned out to be quiet difficult, I don't think he likes me." Castiel stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I kind of just left Sherlock there, think he mind?" John asked with a slight smile. Clara let out a smile.

"Boys will be difficult." She said loudly and let out an other loud sigh.

Anna looked around the hall way looking for her younger brother. She walked up and down stairs for 30 minutes when she passed Sherlock who was in the chemistry room, she walked to the door way and knocked. Sherlock looked up from the microscope. "Can I help you?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"Have you seen Castiel?"

"How should I know."

"You two were walking with Clara at lunch today." She said, Sherlock only looked at her.

"No." He said flatly and returned to his work. Anna almost glared at the Holmes boy, turned on the balls of her heels and continued to walk down the hall way, taking out her phone.

_Cass, where are you? -Anna_

_With Clara and John, I'll arrive home later in the day. -CN_

"Surprise, surprise." She murmured going to her locker, putting in her combination when she heard someone walked down the hall and laugh, most likely looking through their phone like any other teenager these days.

She knew that laugh and rolled her eyes and opened her locker, grabbing her books. She stuffed them in her bag along with her notebooks and noticed the halls become silent. She shut the locker to see the one girl that made her blood boil. Lisa. In her uniform that was tad too small. Lisa smiled at Anna as she twirled her brown hair with one finger while chewing gum.

"Yes?" Anna almost hissed.

"I've come with a warning." Lisa said with a very threatening voice. "I have my eyes on Dean."

"Congratulations." Anna said sarcastically and roller her eyes.

"And he seems to have taking somewhat ,if none at all, an interest in your brother." Lisa said, looking more serious every time she spoke. "And little Castiel has seem to taken a liking to Dean."

Anna became more aware and defensive with the sound of her younger brothers name. "And?" Anna growled, ready to beat the lower grader girl.

"Keep him away from Dean, or I will do something about it." Lisa said, glaring. Anna let a smirk form on her face, her eyes filled with amusement.

"_You're_ going to do something? Afraid my brother will prevail you?"

"Of course not, but I don't want to make the game any harder than it needs to be." Lisa snapped. Anna raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I'll do nothing." Anna said, Lisa's eyes blazed with anger.

"Don't get in my way." Lisa growled.

It was not easy to intimidate Anna, or beat her in a fight. There was a reason all her brothers, even Lucifer, tried to keep in her good grace. Anna shoved Lisa off her and pinned her against the opposite wall.

"_Touch_ my brother and I will destroy you without mercy." Anna sneered without any positive emotion.

"Come, come, Anael." Mycroft said, twirling his umbrella and put an arm on Anna's shoulders. "No need to indulge in her pathetic motives." He said, Anna let out a small huff and backed away. "Run along." Mycroft said to the girl, shooing her away. She looked at each of them and walked down the hall, whipping out her phone.

"I was handling it." Anna said, picking up her bag. Mycroft smiled at her.

"Yes, beautifully may I add; but getting a detention for that girl is not worth your time." He said as they walked down the stairs.

"I know, but she threatened my brother." Mycroft nodded, thinking things over. "You know how it is to be an older sibling."

"Yes. If someone were to threaten Sherlock. I would skin them alive."

Sam smiled as he walked down the hall, looking for his brother. His time with Irene had been fun but there was something about her that put Sam off, as if she had been hiding something, a dark secret that could destroy her. Maybe it already was. Sam finally found his brother behind the school, sitting on the wet bleachers. He looked a little upset, and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Dean?" Sam asked, walking up the steps to his brother.

"Am I a jerk, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Sam said, without a second thought. He dried his seat the best he could with his hand and sat down. "Why?"

Dean waved him off. "Its not important, I heard you got stuck in a room with Adler, how'd that go?"

"Fine, she was nice." Was all he said.

"_Nice? _She was nice?" Dean almost laughed. "Irene Adler is not nice for no reason. She wants something, be careful Sammy." He said, sitting up. "So, tonight, party, right?"

"You mean Donna Nobel's party? Sure, um, but won't Lisa be there?"

Dean smirked. "And?"

"She's a bit, I don't know, crazy?" Sam asked, running hand through his long brown hair.

"Yeah but she's hot." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean Winchester!" An angry Scottish voice said from the sidewalk beside them. They looked down to see their childhood friend.

"You are so going to get it." Sam said with a laugh.

"Amy!" Dean said happily as she walked up the steps. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie about anything, I just didn't tell you-"

"That tonight's party is at Donna Nobles house?" Amy asked, almost angry. "You know we don't get along." She grumbled. Dean threw an arm around the redhead.

"It'll be alright, you just have to let go a little. Is the Doctor coming?"

"Yes." Amy sighed.

Sherlock Holmes walked down the hall, after he was done with his project when he passed an unknown boy. Small, slicked back hair, confidant walk. His eyes dark. Sherlock deduced a lot about him. His phone rang out loud. Sherlock took it out and he got a text. He knew who it was.

_Its Clara, stole your phone earlier and out my number in. Come around my house tonight to hang out, alright? _

_003 West Rose Street -CO_

"This night will be interesting." Sherlock said to himself with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry I'm taking so long, and I have finally figured out my problem with The Monsters Are Back so just chill please. Like? No? PARTY! Bye! Love you all so much!**

**-DT**


	5. The Looking Glass Opens

The Looking Glass Opens

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

The music played over the loud speaks of Donna Nobles house. Everybody who was anybody showed up at the party, it was Friday and they were young. They were young and energetic, the music could shatter the windows. Girls were taking off shirts, guys were downing alcohol, they were even playing spin the bottle. Castiel frowned as he made his way past the house to get to Clara's, who lived next door.

Castiel had gone home after the park and done his daily chores. He walking in the door to be attacked by his older brother, Gabriel, who hugged him tightly. "Cassie!" He yelled, not letting his little brother go.

"I see you are visiting from college, Gabriel." Castiel said as his brother let go. "How is school?" Castiel asked.

"So boring, I can't prank anybody, nobody laughs at my jokes, and you're not there." Gabriel said, ruffling Castiel's black hair. "And of course Michael constantly checks on me, as if I'd run away, change my face, and become a janitor in a college or something."

Castiel cracked a smile, which was rare and greeted Anna home.

_I walked into the room dripping in gold_

_Dripping in gold_

_A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told_

_Or so I've been told_

The music pulled Castiel out of his memory and up to the front door and opened it. Clara's parents were barely ever home, they came home twice within the span of three months if Clara was lucky. Her father traveled all over the world for his job and his new wife, Bela , went with him. Clara's house was as big as Castiel's, who's parents were also wealthy.

Castiel took off his trench coat and hung it on the coat rake and smelled pizza from upstairs. "Clara!" Castiel called. John and Castiel had been to Clara's house and stayed so many times they almost lived in it. They didn't even knock anymore, they just came in. Castiel heard footsteps come down the hall from the upstairs.

"We're in the theater." John said as he leaned against the wooden rail. Castiel made his way up the stairs and walked next to John as they went down the hall. "Clara went out to get more drinks." John said as they entered the theater.

It was a decent sized room, the wall opposite to the door was the projector screen; as big as the wall itself. Several theater styled chairs in front of them that reclined, and in the middle of the seat was a pit made out of nothing but a fluffy mattress, blanket and pillows. Clara's mother had this room made for her daughter, because it was Clara's dream to have on. The walls painted a deep blue with pained pictures of things related to movies.

"Do you suppose Sherlock will arrive as asked?" Castiel asked, going to the Popcorn Popper, and getting a bag. John's cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Maybe, I wouldn't count on it." John said, getting a slice of cheese pizza from the table next to the Popcorn Popper.

"Are you infatuated with Sherlock?" Castiel asked, tilting his head a little like he always did.

John almost dropped his pizza and he felt the blood go to his cheeks. "I-well, maybe, I don't know." John looked at the floor. "Why would someone as brilliant and gorgeous as Sherlock would want me?"

"You're brave, loyal, fearless, and according to your face symmetry you are considered handsome." Castiel informed him as if he was reading out of book. John let a smile slip and a bit of a laugh.

"Thanks, Cass." John stated, he looked down at his watch. "Where's Clara? She left 30 minutes ago, the stores not even that far."

Clara walked down the street with a plastic bag in her hand, humming to herself. It was cool night, she looked up at the stars. You could see every possible star in Galifrey, it was so clear and surreal. Clara's mother had always loved the stars, she had a telescope in her library and would take Clara there every night to watch the stars. It was night like these that Clara wanted to cry for her mother and wanted her back so badly she was willing to do anything. Even made a deal with a demon, if only it was possible.

Clara tightened her red cardigan even more as a gentle breeze blew by. She looked both ways before crossing the empty street, making her way quickly across the wet street. Getting closer to her home, Clara hoped she didn't run into any drunk students coming from Donna's party. Soon she heard two drunken laughter's coming her way down the sidewalk. Clara rolled her eyes as she saw who they were.

Alastair and Azazel. Clara ignored them as they came closer, looking at the ground. Alastair whispered something to Azazel and gave Clara a body scan. And smirking. Both clearly drunk boys started making cat calls and whistling at her. Clara rolled her eyes and scoffed and walked past them Azazel grabbed her arm harshly and spun her around so she was face to face to him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, little girl." Azazel growled.

"Get your hands off of me." Clara sneered, trying to free her arm successfully; almost tripping over and landing on her bum. Alastair grabbed her by her wrist and threw her against the brick wall, Clara dropping her bag of Coke and Pepsi. "Let me go!" She yelled, getting mad.

"No, see nobody at the party wanted to come home with us."

"Shocker." Clara growled sarcastically, Alastair grip on her arm became tighter.

"And you are very pretty, and very…" Alastair smiled darkly along with his drunk friend. "…helpless."

"You are drunk, both of you, let me go before you do something you _both _will regret." Clara said softly, now becoming scared. Her heart was pounding, sweat started to develop on her skin, breaks became slowly rapid, as if she was having a panic attack.

"Regret? Regret what?" Azazel said with a sick smile. Clara's eyes widen as his hands moved her hips.

She started to thrash violently against the two men's grip, trying to get away. She opened her mouth to let out a quick scream but Alastair covered her mouth, which she bit into, drawing blood.

"Little bitch." He growled, Clara still fighting hard to get free.

Then Azazel was hit in the back of the head by something hard, Alastair turned quickly around to be knocked out as well. Clara looked at their attacker, and her hero. Clara's mind had caught up what would have happen, her eyes swelled with tears of fear, and of joy for the drunken boys attacker.

"Sherlock." She said, her voice cracked. He walked closer to her, examining her.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked, Clara threw her arms around the much taller boy and cried in his chest while smiling. Sherlock froze in his spot, now knowing what exactly to do, so he only put his arms around her stiffly and awkwardly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She croaked happily. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sherlock took note of the last two words and picked up her plastic bag. "I think its best if I take you home, John will tend to you."

The Doctor walked around the front yard, the music much too loud for him and too much alcohol for his liking. Amy had dragged him to this party, saying he was always working on his car too much. Always tinkering with the wires, taking out things an putting them back in. The Doctor liked working on this, made his mind not all the busy. It was a cool night, a goodnight to look at the stars. The stars was an other obsession he had picked up as a kid. He smiled up at the bright lights he would love to travel, for hundreds of years he could travel through space.

If only he could.

He heard noises coming down the street, voices. As they came closer he noticed it was Clara and Sherlock Holmes. Clara's eyes were puffy and red, her hair a tangled mess, a rip in her cardigan. She had been attacked. The Doctor's heart had dropped, and he was also filled with rage.

"Clara!" The Doctor heard John yelled as he saw her come up to the house.

Did Clara live next to Donna? Donna never told him this. Donna and the Doctor use to be best friends at one point, but over one summer break, it was as if she forgot. He had many strings of friends, but now they were more like acquaintances. Martha, Donna, Rose, Jack, and now he had Amy, which was bound to go south too. They always did. It wasn't like he completely didn't talk to them. They chatted now and then, laughed, joked but they seemed to have moved on. Moved on to something the Doctor couldn't put his finger on what.

He started to walk towards her but stopped. He knew she wasn't happy with him at the moment. He put his hands on his bowtie and began to wrap his hands around together in a motion.

"Okay, we'll ask her about it Monday." The Doctor whispered, as Clara stepped into the house.

"She certainly is pretty, isn't she?" a voice said beside him, the Doctor looked next to him to see a smaller boy, black hair slicked back, dark, dark eyes. "Jim Moriarty." he said and held out his hand.

"Doctor." The Doctor said, taking it and shaking it.

"I'm new, obviously, and I hear you are a smart one." Moriarty said, with a sinister smile. "And if I do say so myself, I'm a smart one as well." The Doctor looked at him, wanting him to get to the point. "And I would like to friend people with a certain IQ."

The Doctor looked at him, getting an off familiar vibe that he gets from the Master. Not sure what to make out of the boy, so he just smiled at him and nodded.

Rory Williams went up and down the library, looking for the medical books he wanted to read. He had broken in into the old library for 2 years now, it was always nice and quiet. It was a bit old and dusty but he knew a girl came in once and while to clean and sort and sometimes work. Rory found the old book he needed and headed downstairs, he head noises coming from the main library and coming up the stairs very fast. He noticed the noise of the footsteps.

Heels?

The runner came closer until he saw red hair. "Rory?" The voice asked.

"Amy?" Rory asked most shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here on a dare and I have to go find a book and bring it back."

"What book?" Rory now intrigued.

"An original Alice and Wonderland." Rory knew where that book was, he began to climb up the stairs, Amy behind him. They got to the tall shelves up stairs and Rory found the book, Amy looking around. She notice something on the wall, wet. She took a few steps back and her eyes widened.

"Amy?" Rory asked, turning around the book shelve. He looked at what she was looking at. "What the…"

"…hell." Amy finished. In big black paint, written on the white walls.

**I Know Who Murdered Ellie Oswald**

* * *

**Sorry, I'll post my other stories as soon as as I get back from a trip. Sorry, please be patient. Like it? Love it? I love reviews, very helpful.**

**-DT12**


	6. I Don't Understand

I Don't Understand

"Its fresh, the pain is still wet." Rory informed her, touching it, he looked back at Amy who was holding her flashlight. "Do you think it was a prank?" Rory asked, stepping back and beside the redhead.

"Well if it us, its just sick. I knew of Ellie, she was a nice woman from what I can tell."

"Yeah, she's the one that ran the this library." Rory added the information. "Should we call the police?"

"For what?" Amy remarked. "Its obviously just a joke, besides, nobody was suppose to be here." Amy's cheeks reddened.

"What if this claim is right? Then what? Shouldn't Ellie have justice?"

"Rory, this has nothing to do with us! Its none of our business!" Amy ranted, getting nervous. What was one suppose to do in this situation? Call the owner? Call the police? And if it _was_ just a prank? "We should just leave."

"We can't just let Clara find this!" Rory almost yelled.

"Clara?" Amy perked up, looking at him with question.

"Ellie was her mother, we talk once and a while. She's been good to me." Rory said with a shrug.

Nobody noticed the other light coming up from the dusty, old stairs. "Hey!" The voice called out, almost angry that they were here. "Nobody suppose to be in here!"

The two almost panicked but notice the guy looked like a high school guy. Dressed in jeans and a old Beatles t-shirt, slim looking structure and slim limbs, dirty blond hair. He wasn't a cop, that was for sure. "You shouldn't be either." Amy retorted back.

"Alright kids, get out, serous-" His half smiled that he had dropped, he turned pale white and his eyes were in pain. He pointed his flash light at the wet, black words. "Get out of here, kids." He said and took out his phone from his pocket.

"We should go." Amy whispered into Rory's ear, grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs. Rory's cheeks blushing like mad.

"Hey, yeah its me. You should come down to Bart's Library. All of you." He said into the phone. "Why?" He looked at the wall. "Its best if you see this. Just don't bring Clara." He said sadly and hung up the phone. "Poor kid." he whispered.

Castiel sat by Clara to make sure she was alright when Sherlock brought her in. John had hovered over her, and thanking Sherlock multiple times. Sherlock just smiled a bit and took off his coat. Clara assured them both she was fine and smiled sweetly at Sherlock and led them to the theater room. Clara grabbed two slices of pizza and some pop along with her friends. They ended up sitting in the seats. Castiel at the outside, then Clara, Sherlock and John. They had all voted on watching Constantine, a favorite of Castiel's. Half way through the movie Sherlock was engrossed in it.

"Well obviously the girl will be the physic for bringing the devil's son into the world and Constantine will convince Papa Midnite into helping him, but that's all after Beeman dies." Sherlock said, Clara, John and Castiel looked at him.

Clara busted out laughing, Castiel with a small smile and John looking very impressed. Sherlock looked a bit confused. "Oh, you'll fit in just fine." Clara said, taking a bite of cheese pizza. Sherlock let a smile slip on his face when Castiel's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Gabriel?" Castiel asked. "But why?" Castiel waited and nodded. "Alright." He said and closed his phone. "I have to go." He said, Sherlock studied him and stood up as Castiel did.

"Yes, I promised my brother I would be home early too." Sherlock informed them.

"I'll outside with you." Castiel said and walked to the door.

Clara and John looked at each other a little sad. Clara stood up. "Alright, I'll see you two later. Thank you for coming, Cass." Clara said and kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you, Sherlock." She said more sincerely and kissed his cheek.

Castiel grabbed his trench coat and Sherlock grabbed his own. Once they were outside Castiel pulled Sherlock to the side, now in Donna's yard and looked stern at him. "I know you know the real reason I'm leaving."

"Yes, there has been a serous problem and it involves Clara because you didn't ask her to come or John because you didn't want to make them suspicious and by the tense body language I expect its something very personal."

"And you want to come, because?" Castiel asked, squinting at him.

"Clara has been good to me, you all have, so I thought I would help." Sherlock said, looking at the floor. Castiel nodded and continued down the street with Sherlock beside him.

The Doctor was not looking around for Amy, wanting to head home but he couldn't seem to find her. He asked Donna, Martha, even Rose. He had gone outside once again to call her, seeing Castiel and Sherlock leaving Clara's house. He noticed how Castiel dressed, Dark jeans, white button up shirt, a blue warm looking sweater vest, thick framed glasses on his nose, Sherlock wearing a casual looking suit. He noticed didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just kind of happened. He heard the words Clara and very personal and became concerned.

"We're heading to St. Bart's, maybe we can catch a cab." Castiel said as they passed the Doctor, completely unaware he was there.

The Doctor called Amy and waited for her to pick up. He couldn't just leave her here. He called her again. Nothing. He couldn't just ignore his concern for Clara so he walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. He waited half a minute and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opened to see Clara.

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Clara! You live here? I didn't even notice! Anyway, how are you? I saw you earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seem to be find. How about now? Are you okay? You don't seem to be in distress for something very personal going on at Bart's Library." He said quickly.

Clara's blood drained from her face. "Bart's?" She asked. The Doctor's face fell.

He messed up.

Again.

"You didn't know." The Doctor whispered. Clara turned and threw her shoes on.

"John! We're going to Bart's! Hurry!" Clara yelled up the stairs, making John run to the top of the stairs.

"Why?" He asked slowly, knowing how personal that place was to Clara.

Clara turned and almost glared at the Doctor. "I'm not sure yet, but he's coming with us. He knows something." She said, grabbing her keys from the table and money. "We'll catch a cab." She said and three were out the door.

If they wanted to come or not.

Gabriel looked sadly at the pain and wanted to wipe it off the old library walls but knew he better have Cass looking at it. He waited for Castiel to show up and surprised by the taller teen beside him. "Alright, Gabriel, what's so important?" He asked, Gabriel looked sadly at his little brother and walked upstairs. Castiel looked at the writing.

"Oh." Was all he said and looked back at his brother.

What this true? What's Clara's mother murdered? Should they tell Clara? Cover it up? Tell someone? All these options ran through Castiel's head when Sherlock's voice pierced through his thoughts.

"The claim is true." Sherlock said, looking around the old library. "You wouldn't make this big of a claim, in a dramatic way if it _wasn't_ true. How did Clara's mother die?"

"How's the tall guy?" Gabriel asked.

"His name his Sherlock," Castiel said. "Ellie died of a slow death."

Sherlock looked around the door again, smelled the pain, touched it, tasted it and spit it back out. "Oil paint, so somebody wanted somebody to see this and expected it to stay here for a while without anyone noticing it or else they would have done it with acrylic pain. Pretty short judging by the height of this message, left handed and smart."

Gabriel started with wide eyes. "Whoa." was all he said. "So do we call the police."

"They wouldn't believe us." Castiel stated, Sherlock nodded in agreement. "I think we should inform Clara."

"Good idea, she can give me information about her mothers death and details about it. Maybe I can catch whoever wrote this and the murder."

"And why is that, hot-shot?" Gabriel asked skeptically. Sherlock smirked at him.

"Its my job to know what people don't want you to know." He said, turning himself to head to the staircase to see Clara.

She stood completely still. Her eyes wide and red, tears down her face. John behind her in shock, and the Doctor looking at Clara. As if he wanted to hold her and whisper sweet things in her ear to make her feel better. She turned and zoomed down the stairs and out the door, as fast as she could.

She had a habit of running, and so did the Doctor.

So naturally, he chased after her.

Castiel had split up from the others to look for Clara. He had retuned to her house but didn't find her there. He walked down the street, looking around when he heard someone tell him hello. And he knew that voice.

Dean Winchester.

Castiel turned to face him. "Hello, Dean." He said back, wanting to get on with his search.

"Hey, Cass." Dean almost whispered. Castiel titled his head to the side.

_Cass?_

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk when we were stuck in the music room, I over reacted."

"Its alright, I understand." Castiel said with a half smile.

"What are you doing out here at 2 in the morning?"

"Searching for a friend, and you?"

"Coming back from Donna's party." Dean shrugged, now walking in sink with Castiel down the street. "Want some company while you search?" Dean asked. Castiel almost smiled at him.

"Sure."

* * *

**Schools almost out. Finals. I don't even sleeping. One more week to survive. Help. Reviews are nice. They keep me going.**

**-DT12**


	7. Where It Will All Begin

Where It Will All Begin

James Moriarty walked down the cold, wet, dark street as he made his way through the stupidly boring party. He had gotten what he wanted, he had his information. He knew who was who, who was dating who, who was cheating on who, who was screwing who, who was on drugs, all the non-important details. He began to whistle and looked down at his expensive watch.

_2:30_

He was on time. He made his way down main street to the town's main, old and shut down library to see a light turned on on the upper level of the building. Jim smiled, both sinisterly and happily. He was satisfied with himself, his plan was now in motion and he would get what he came for.

He went along his way, past the library, now heading to the local pool. It was inside a building, an exercise pool; the pool for swimming was on the other side of town. He jimmied his way in by picking the lock like it was nothing. He shut the door behind him and went to the pool where a boy his age was leaning against the hall. Black shoes, plants and black hoodie that he had up. A bucket of recently opened black pain next to him along with the once was white brush, now black. Jim smiled.

"I see you did your job well." Jim said, putting his hand in his pocket, walking towards his follow classmate.

"I _never_ mess up." He said, his piercing and threatening gaze met Jims. Jim smiled, almost smirked. "Now that I've done it, will you tell me your end game?"

"No, no, no, no darling, not yet." He said and took out a wad of cash, wrapped up in a rubber band. He threw it to the boy and the boy caught it. "Thank you for your services, Master, they maybe needed again. Soon." Jim said, the Master rolled his eyes, picked up the bucket and began to walk out.

Something about Moriarty really pissed him off. Thinking so highly of himself, that he was so smart and that nobody could defeat him. Nobody could match his brains or cunningness. The Master smirked at his ignorance.

James Moriarty has never been up against the Master.

Anna Novak sat on the floor of the room, listening to music, books surrounding her as she did her Biology-English paper. It was around three in the morning and her eyes were closing on their own. Her phone went off, startling her. Anna glared at the phone on her bed, she got up and looked at the caller ID. She sighed and roller her eyes.

"Mycroft, what the hell do you want?" Anna asked angrily.

"Now, now Anna, we both know you weren't asleep. Still working on that Biology-English paper?"

"Did you need something or not? Because of not, fuck off." She growled, angry because of this paper and lack of sleep.

"Calm down, Anna, I just wanted to call because Sherlock hasn't come home yet." Mycroft replied, almost sounding concerned.

"So why call me?" Anna asked, still now knowing why he was calling.

"He said he was spending the evening with Castiel and his group of friends. He departed around eight."

"Well Castiel came home." Anna added, almost in a question. She didn't know _if_ Castiel had returned. Castiel had always been obedient, almost trust worthy, that they never had to tell him when to be home. "I think." Anna added. "I'll call you back." Anna didn't wait for Mycroft replies. She hung up and opened her door.

She heard the television on, and made her way down the stairs to see Lucifer on his laptop, not even looking at the television. Having it as background noise, he was in sweats and a white t-shirt, feet propped up on the table.

"Hey, Luci." Anna said, Lucifer shot her a glare at the nickname Gabriel had started and the name never died. "When did you get here?" She asked, with a smile. "You haven't been home in weeks."

"Its my break, perks of owning your own law firm." He said, setting down his laptop, getting up to hug his little sister.

"Did Castiel come home?" She asked as they separated. Lucifer shook his head.

"I came home around 12 and nobody had come in, Gabe left and that's about it." He said, getting back to his laptop. Anna went back upstairs and opened Castiel's door to find his room empty. She took out her phone.

_Castiel isn't home. -AN _

Anna sent to Mycroft before texting her two brothers the same message.

_Where are you? -AN_

_Where are you? -AN_

Castiel read his phone, he looked at the time. It was three in the morning, almost four. Castiel had never stayed out this late. He had always returned at a reasonable hour unless he was spending the night at John's or Clara's.

_Spending the night at Clara's, my apologize for not tell you. -CN_

Castiel sent, unaware that Dean was looking over his shoulder, reading all the messages, including the one Anna sent back.

_Just tell me next time, k? BTW Luci's back. -AN_

"Your parents just let you stay over at a girls house?" Dean asked, shocked. Castiel's cheeks started to pink up, he really didn't want to explain this to Dean.

"I was texting my sister, Anna." Castiel explained. "She knows perfectly well that Clara and I share a platonic relationship."

"The way she hangs on your arm tells me different." Dean murmured, sounding a bit annoyed. Castiel glared up at Dean, looking very angry and hurt.

"Clara is a close friend, she's a respectful girl. Your observation are severely faulty." Castiel growled. Dean put up his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't mean anything by it, it just seems like she would want to date you."

"She did." Castiel said causally. Dean started at him wide eye.

"What?" He asked. "Did you guys go out?"

"It was in middle school, Clara had confessed her feelings for me. I politely declined, she was not angered or hurt. She always had a hunch that I question my sexual orientation." Castiel said with a shrug.

"So, you're-"

"Still not sure, I was raised in a religious family. Though, for myself, I believe I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"So bisexual?"

"Who ever I find attractive and feel the urge to copulate with." Castiel admitted, cheeks now burning with pink.

Why was he discussing this with _Dean Winchester_, out of all people? Why did any of this matter? It was not like Dean was attacked to him in any way possible. Not a chance, nope, zero percent change, nada, Castiel wasn't that lucky. He admitted he found Dean attractive, no denying that; those green eyes, cheek bones, freckles. So Castiel did have a crush on Dean, he has had one for a while. Its not like it was every going to develop into anything.

Right?

"Well poor Clara, I can see why she would want to date you." Castiel looked up at Dean as he said the complement. "You are cute." Castiels' checks not extremely red, and Dean smiled with pride; knowing he was the one that caused it. "Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"There's been an incident at the library." Was all Castiel said when his phone rang again.

_The Doctor found Clara, spending the night at my house? -JW_

_Sounds good. -CN_

"Who's JW?" Dean asked, a little annoyed. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at his phone again as it beeped again.

_Come eat all the pizza with me, and bring John. -CO_

He got a an other text.

_Meet you at Claras' then? -JW_

_As if we could say no. -CN_

Clara had run out of tears, she stopped crying. She had always asked questions about her mothers death. She just never wanted to think about the possibility about murder. Ellie was a nice, wonderful, warm woman. Who would want to hurt her? For what reason? Everything was wrong in the world. Clara founder herself at the park she was at earlier with John and Castiel. It had always been a happy place.

"Blimey, you run fast!" A breathless voice said behind her. She turned to see the Doctor, windless. "And that's saying something."

"What do you want?" Clara asked, her throat dry.

"I want to talk, maybe make you some tea." The Doctor said, sitting on the swing beside her. "Make sure you're alright." He whispered, looking at her with a lowered head. She looked back at him.

"Thanks, but, I really don't know you." She said, kicking her legs to move the swing. "Where is Cass and John?" She asked.

"John stayed with Sherlock at the library incase you returned and Castiel is wondering the town, looking for you." The Doctor answered, taking out his phone to text John that he found Clara.

_Found her. -D_

"I worry them too much." She half whispered, she then let out an ugly sigh and dropped her head.

"They're your best friends, Clara, of course you worry them. They worry you, don't they?" Clara let a smile slip.

"Have you meet Cass? Of course they do, my boys." She mumbled. The Doctor smiled a bit, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, so, so sorry." He quietly told her.

"I want to go home." She said, the Doctor took her hand and stood. "Are you going to walk me?"

"Of course." He said with a smile, as they started to walk. Clara didn't let go, she liked the comfort and warmth of his hand. They arrived on her street, walking in front of Donna's house.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as she stopped him. Clara let go of the Doctor's hand, now feeling very guilty. "Where did you go!? I've been looking for you! Even Dean didn't know where you where." Amy said, walking up to him.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. I was-" He turned to point to Clara but she had left his side. He looked at her house and saw her open the door and get inside. "Where were _you_ earlier, I called you several times."

"I don't know what you mean." Amy said playfully. "Come on, I'm tired and cold." She said and leaned against him. The Doctor shrugged off his jacked and put it around her shoulders. "Dean! My boy! Where have you been?" Amy asked. Dean walked up to them, Castiel at his side.

"Little walk." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Castiel said out of the blue, they all looked at him. He was staring at the Doctor, the Doctor nodded as Castiel walked off and entered the house without knocking. Amy looked at both Dean and the Doctor.

"Who was that?" She asked as a black car pulled up. Official looking, John stepping out. He closed the door and looked at the Doctor.

"Thanks, mate, really." He said, walked up towards the house and entering, the car leaving. Everybody looked the Doctor again.

"Let's go gang! Somebody get Sam, I'm hungry, lets get some hamburgers."

"Or pie." Dean offered.

"Pie sounds fabulous!" Amy smiled.

"She likes you." Irene Adler whispered in Sams' ear. Sam almost jumped and faced Irene.

"Who? Ruby? No." Sam said, shaking his head. Irene smiled.

"Don't believe me, but she does. I feel the need to warn you, she can be a she-demon." Irene said with a smirk. "She'd eat you up."

"I doubt that, what are you doing here, anyway? I thought Donna hated you. No offense." Irene smiled.

"She does, I was meeting someone. I was just leaving, but I thought I would say hi, also big brother is looking for you." Irene pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "Goodbye, Sam." She said walking down the stars. She got outside and passed Dean and his group of friends, paying no attention.

"Alright, I did as you said, now what?" She asked into the telephone.

"No it's a waiting game." said on the other line. Irene smirked.

"You're lucky I'm a patient woman, Moriarty. Do you ever plan on telling me why you're doing all this?" She asked.

"Not yet, darling, not just yet."

* * *

**So, yeah, I kind of hope this didn't suck. I want this to pick up as quickly but not too quick. I just want people to start getting together and stuff to get funny. Hope you liked it. Its kind of really hard to involve a lot of characters without it being jumbled up and all sucky and make no sense.**

** -DT12**


	8. The Morning After

The Morning After

The door bell kept ringing and ringing, at first none of the teens heard it but apparently somebody wasn't going away. Clara got up, in her pajamas. She stormed down stairs shouting at whoever was pressing that button repeatedly. "Alright! I got the message!" She yelled and flung the door open. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Rory?" she asked to make sure.

He looked nervous and a little scared. "Hey, Clara." He said back. Clara opened the door wider, letting him in. "I don't mean to stay long, but I thought you should know something." He said, Clara was about to say something but Rory cut her off. "I broke into your library, I am sorry, so sorry but I saw something."

Clara frowned slightly. "Was it the note? That my mother was murdered?" She asked, Rory's eyes widened. "I know." Clara informed him softly. Rory looked guilty and sad.

"I'm so sorry, Clara." Rory almost whispered, Clara shook her head slowly. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or-" Clara put her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"You're fine, wanna stay for breakfast?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. I just kind of dropped a bomb-"

"I'll make pancakes. You can make eggs, you can handle that, right?" She asked with a smile as Rory nodded.

They headed to the kitchen, it was a good sized kitchen. Tile floors, black marbled counters with an island, stainless steal everything. The kitchen was hardly used, only ever used when Clara made dinner for the boys or her father. She took out the flour and eggs, Rory awkwardly standing there, stirring the egg in a bowl.

"So, made any head way with Amy?" Clara asked with a smirk, Rory started to choke on his own spit and almost dropped the bowl.

"W-_What_! Head way? She's dating the Doctor! I'm not making anything." He mumbled. Clara smiled, more like smirked at him. She poured the batter onto the frying pan, next to Rory who was tending to the egg. "I feel like we should have bacon."

"Fridge, and you'll put the kettle on, right?" She asked as she flipped a pancake.

Rory and Clara weren't too awkward about cooking together. They had exchanged a chat now and then. In classes or in line, never actually bothered to make a formal greeting or introduction. They made small talk and laughed now and then. Clara took out five plates and cups.

"Five? There are only four of us." Rory asked, Clara smiled.

"Give it twenty minutes." She said. "Boys! Get up!" She yelled at the foot of the stairs before walking back to into the dinning room where the plates were set up along with the pans to serve themselves. There was a knock on the door, a short, strong one. "And that'll be him." Clara said going to the door.

"Hello." Rory greeted Castiel and John as they came down in pajamas as well. They looked at him, a miss out of place object but accepted him quickly. "Breakfast in the dinning room, just getting the kettle." he said, pointing at the hot water. They grumbled at headed towards the food, Rory following short behind.

"Look who's in time for breakfast." Clara said as she entered, Sherlock following her.

Sherlock sat down next to John who was rubbing his eyes, similar to how a cat would, yawning. Sherlock smiled at him, almost affectionately. Clara sat at the head of the rectangular table, next to her sat Castiel, and then Rory. They put food on their plates and tea in their cups. Clara smiled, she liked having breakfast with others.

"So Rory is here because he saw the note on the wall, in the library because he broke in and he wanted me to know." She said, holding her tea to her mouth. They all gave her a blank look. "Just FYI." She said as she drank her tea.

"About that, I think I can solve who murdered your mother and who wants everybody to know." Sherlock said, pushing his food around.

"Go on." Clara said eagerly.

"I just need her medical files." Sherlock said.

"They were sealed by the town, I can't access them until I'm over 18. I'm 17." She grumbled. "And there is no way in hell we are telling my father."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"If all this turns out to be fake, he doesn't need to go through all the emotions again." Clara half whispered.

"I can get them." Rory spoke up, they all looked at him, eye browns raised. "I intern at the hospital and sometimes at the morgue." They still all just stared at him. "_What? _I want to be a nurse, maybe even a doctor."

"Can you get them by the end of this week?" John asked, putting butter on his pancakes.

"No problem-o." Rory said with a smile and taking in some tea. Clara looked at the clock. An hour and thirty minutes before they had to get to school. They all talked and laughed, actually becoming good friends.

"I'm going to get ready for school." Clara said, taking her dishes to the sink. "I'm pretty sure you two have clean uniforms somewhere in your bedrooms." Clara said, pointing at Castiel and John and walked up the stairs. Clara's house was big and had many guest rooms, which two of those bedrooms slowly became Castiel's and John's over time. They had clothes in there, toothbrushes and other things.

Clara threw on her last clean uniform, and her hair in a bun. She threw on her black shoes and grabbed her bag. She didn't want to go to school, didn't feel like it. She wanted to sleep, eat ice cream with pie and watch Revenge on Netflix. She walked down the stares to find Rory cleaning the dishes in the sink.

"Rory, you didn't have to do that." Clara smiled sweetly at him. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Snooping, I saw him walk around upstairs." John said as he came down, loose tie around his neck. Castiel came down the stairs, looking at his phone, wide-eyed. "You okay?" John asked, Castiel handed him the phone. "Oh wow." Clara took the phone and smiled.

"Aw! I'll text him my address!" Clara squealed. "Its about time one of you made a move." Clara gave him back his phone and winked at him. "Alright troops, we all ready?" she asked.

"Um, I'll go ahead. I left my bag at home. I didn't expect to stay long."

"We'll just take the car, then." Clara said with a smile.

Castiel nervously waited on Clara's couch. Dean had asked him if he needed a ride to school. Clara had texted him: Yes, thank you. I'm at 429 North Wayward Street. They left just three minutes ago in Clara's car. There was a knock on the door. Castiel opened it, to see Dean in his uniform, looking around.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Cass." Dean greeted, Castiel stepped out and closed the door. He took out his keychain and locked the door. "She gave you a _key_ to her house? You sure you two aren't married?" Dean asked.

"She lives here alone a lot." Castiel stated. "And John also has one. Its not just me." Castiel pouted a little. He cared for Clara, he really did, but he wasn't dating her. He didn't want Dean to think they were. Not that he wanted to date him. That's crazy, why would Castiel want to date? Why would anybody want to date when they have Netflix? Castiel's eyes saw the black car that was in Clara's drive way. It was sleek and black with all the sex appeal in the world. "Nice car." Castiel comments.

Dean beamed happily at him. "Thanks! She's my baby." He almost cooed as he got into the car.

Castiel got into the passenger side and shut the door. He had no idea why Dean had offered him a ride to school, or why Dean had suddenly taken an interest in him. It made Castile a little uneven and cautious. Maybe this was a cruel, long prank. Castiel hadn't exactly been on the popular list, but he wasn't a loner. He did have _some_ friends outside his family. He was on the bad side, a bit. An other rich group, leader of the group, Crowly. Not that Dean was wealthy, he was middle class but her hung around the money people in the school.

"So you never did tell me why you were walking around late at night, or early in the morning."

"A friend of mine was lost and upset. We all went out to look." Castiel answered, not wanting to say too much with Clara's consent. "We ended up at Clara's."

"I see. Hope your friend is alright."

"She is."

It wasn't a long ride to school, a good twenty minutes. They made small talk, nothing too personal. Castiel didn't get most pop culture references and titled his head to the side, the adorable way both John and Clara come to love. They arrived at school, noticing that Clara's car was already there.

"Should I count on seeing you at lunch?" Dean asked as they walked in the school. Castiel slightly tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gordon Walker and Irene Adler.

"Not giving you any trouble, is he?" Gordon asked Dean, it sounded threatening to Castiel.

"I'll leave now." Casitle quickly mumbled, ducked his head, tuned and walked away quickly. He didn't like Gordon and Gordon didn't like him. Casitle didn't feel comfortable with any of Dean's 'friends'. He put his things in his locker and made his way to the roof.

There he found Clara, Sherlock, John and Rory in a circle, just taking. They were trying to find a sense of normality, he guessed. He was greeted warmly by the group. He was pulled down by Clara.

"How was the car trip?" Clara asked, wiggling her eye brows.

Castiel shrug. "Could have gone better."

The Master sat in an empty classroom, waiting for Moriarty. He had sent out a mass text, all his playing cards are suppose to meet. Nobody really knew who Jim was or what he wanted, they just knew he had the money to get him what he wants. The door opened, it was Irene Adler. The Master smirked, he knew she was a troubled girl. Next was a tall guy, Sebastian Moran. The next one was a surprise to them all, Ruby.

Jim walked in and closed the door, smiling. They all looked at each other, as if sharks were circling each other before attacking. "Here we all are, misfits and rich kids." Jim said with a smirk. "We're all here for one of two reasons." Jim walked around them, circling them, knowing he was the bull shark and rest were tuna. "Money." He said and shot Irene a look. "Or taking down someone else in the possess of getting the money." Now giving Sebastian a look.

"Does it matter?" Ruby asked. Jim laughed.

"Oh yes, darling. If you know someone's motive, you'll know how far they are willing to go."

* * *

I hope it wasn't to terrible and boring, I know I suck at writing, I promise next chapter will be better. But this is it for now. Sorry.

-DT12


	9. It All Started With Lunch

It All Started With Lunch

Clara's face had blood on it, her breath heavy. She wiped her nose on her now stained white button up shirt. "Just know," Clara started, with a smirk. "I'll not only ruin you physically, I'll take _every _penny you have and _every_ dollar you will ever own." She growled and attacked. Nobody stopped the two girls go at it. Both Ruby and Clara got into it. Nobody who cared enough to stop the fight was there. Castiel and John were at the nurses, Rory was locked in a janitors closet and Sherlock was now where to be found.

Clara threw a right punch and hit Ruby straight in her stomach, throwing her on the floor. Clara smiled at herself, proud. Anybody who knew Clara well would be shocked to see her like this. Half her hair out of her bun, her white shirt un-tucked from her skirt, school jacket ripped on the floor and forgotten. Her noise bleeding from the hit she took. Ruby stood up, growling but winced.

"Dare touch a hair on his head again, and I will destroy you." Clara threatened, completely serous.

"You fucking bitch." Ruby yelled.

"I can be." Clara laughed with a shrug. Ruby lunged at Clara and Clara ran at her target as well. She found herself spinning in an other direction and someone strong hold her. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"And get expelled? For someone like _Ruby_? You're a smart girl, Oswald." Sherlock said in her ear, he grabbed her jacked from the floor and tie; Sherlock rushed her out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the nurses office. On the way there she spotted Dean Winchester, she glared at him and lunged at him, Sherlock stopping her.

"_You_! You stupid idiot! Don't you dare come near him again!" She yelled.

"Clara! Let's go." Sherlock almost yelled, dragging her along. "Compose yourself a bit, Clara, you are of high status."

"I don't care." Clara grumbled.

"No, but your stepmother would, and we both know that will not end well." Sherlock whispered in her ear. She started up at him in shock. "I snooped around your house and the way you acted when John mentioned your stepmother. Not all hard to piece together."

"Is Castiel okay? Do you know?" She asked, concerned. "And Rory! He's on the third-"

"Yes, yes I know." Sherlock rushed her, finally getting to the nurses office. He sat her down on the table, getting out cotton balls, alcohol and bandages. He tended to her wounds, he seemed worried and angry at the same time. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She mumbled again. "I'm sorry, its just Ruby mentioned by mother and-"

"I'm sure you had more than enough reason to hit her." Sherlock said with a bit of a smirk. Clara winced as Sherlock cleaned her wounds.

"Clara! What in the bloody hell, who the hell touched you?" John asked as he came in with Castiel. John was furious. "Are you aright?"

"Fine, just got into it with Ruby."

"Clara-" Castiel started.

"No, Cass, after what they did and her comment about my mother-" Castiel looked so sad, he never wanted any of this to happen. Sherlock cleaned up Clara and they all headed upstairs to get Rory. By the time they freed him, they were called to the Headmasters office, all but Rory.

The Headmaster being Chuck. Waiting there were Michael, Lucifer and Rufus "Damn." John said under his breath.

"Now that were all here, does someone want to explain why Clara was beaten up by Ruby, why Castiel almost had his ribs broken and why Sherlock was caught in a locked chemistry room?" Chuck asked.

The four looked at each other. "Well," Sherlock started. "I believe it started all with lunch."

* * *

**It'll most likely not post anything for awhile because of a family thing, so I thought I would post a chapter so you wouldn't all be too grumpy.**

**-DT12**


	10. 5 Hours Ago

5 Hours Ago

Castiel and Clara walked to first period together, Computer II, while Rory, Sherlock and John went to first period together, Biology. Castiel told Clara everything about Dean and the trip here, including his run in with Gordon. Clara hated Gordon as much as Castiel did, he wasn't nice at all. He picked on everybody who he thought was beneath him. Which was a lot of people. Clara said she wanted to enlist in self-defense classes after everything that happened with Alistair and Azazel. They sat in the back of first period until someone flicked a note on Castiel's desk.

_Dean wants to lunch. -Lisa_

The note read, Castiel's eyes searched for Lisa who gave him an encouraging node and smile. Dean _did_ mention having lunch with him, Castiel thought after Gordon, he didn't want to anymore. Clara glared at Lisa, she thought she was a bit shady and slept around. She didn't trust her or the note. "I wouldn't unless Dean told you himself." Clara whispered to her friend.

"We only have on class together, and that's _after_ lunch." Castiel pointed out.

_He wants to meet by the chem. room on the 2__nd__ floor. -Lisa_

Castiel simply nodded at Lisa and tucked the note away. Clara glared at Lisa who glared right back. Clara had a really bad feeling about this. "I mean it Cass, if he really wants to have lunch, he can sit with us." She whispered urgently. Castiel rolled his eyes at her.

"I am unaware of what I feel for Dean at the moment, Clara, but I know I would like to have lunch with him. I will not waste the opportunity to do so."

"Cass-"

"Clara, pay attention." Castiel nearly scolded in almost a harsh whisper.

Clara slumped in her chair and eyes Lisa. Her bouncy brown hair, her a bit to small uniform. Her Clara didn't get along after Lisa started a rumor of Clara sleeping with both John and Castiel. She hated her, and Lisa returned the negative feelings as well. Lisa had always hated Clara ever since Jack Harkness asked Clara to a middle school dance and not her. Clara wrote down her notes and texted John, Sherlock and Rory in between class.

_Keep an eye on Cass. -CO_

Lisa made her way down the hall second period. She found her way to the back of the school to find Ruby, Gordon and Crowley. She smirked as she approached them. She wasn't the greatest friends with them, she usual stayed cleaner then them. Ruby glared at her as she approached them.

"Yes?" Ruby hissed, putting a cigarette in her mouth and taking in a drag.

"I'm here to make temporary peace, not hate." Lisa almost sneered and put her hands up in surrender. "I need a problem taken care of."

"Sorry, love, we don't kill people." Crowley commented with a smirk.

"I just need Castiel Novak to learn his place." Lisa sighed. "A little beat down, nothing too serous."

Her sentence caught Gordon's attention enough, he looked at Ruby who was smiling evilly. "Well I need a good enough reason to get blood on my hands." Ruby demanded a reason.

"He needs to learn his place."

"Piss poor excuse." Ruby snapped.

"He's getting close to Dean Winchester, anyway I told him to meet 'Dean,'" She said the name in quotations. "wanted to have lunch on the 2nd floor chem. room."

"Confidant we'd do this for you, princess?" Crowley asked, also lighting up a cigarette. "I'll stay out of this one, but you two go ahead." Crowley pointed at his two friends and let out a puff.

"I think Ruby should do it, he's noble and wouldn't hit a girl." Gordon told the three who all nodded. "Think you can take him?"

Ruby scoffed. "You insult me. This is going to cost, princess." Ruby said to Lisa.

"Get the job done and we'll talk." Lisa growled and walking away. Ruby and Gordon smiled at each other while Crowley texted on his phone.

Sherlock sat in English class, bored out of his mind. Right now he was lining up possibilities for Clara's mother's murder and who would want the whole town to know and why. He couldn't really think of anything right now because of the lack or evidence and motive. Rory took a seat next to him.

"I was wondering if you'd want the blood sample as well. They kept a small vile." Rory asked.

"Yes. Rory, how well did you know Ellie?"

"I only ever went to the library once a week, and its not like we talked about our lives. She was very nice with not one with an enemy." Rory said and slumped in his chair down when he saw Amy walk in. To make things worse, she sat next to him. Sherlock raised his eye brows to Rory who just shrugged.

"Hello, Rory." She said with a smile. "I came to see if you were okay with the whole thing in the library."

"Yeah, about that…I kind of told Clara about it."

"You _what_?" Amy asked, she almost looked mad but relieved at the same time. "What did she say? What did she do?"

"Its not really any of your business." Rory said it as politely as possible. "Its under control, no need to worry."

"What do you know about the whole thing?" Sherlock asked Amy.

"I just found the writing, I didn't do it."

"But what were you doing there in the first place?"

"Alright class, we'll be starting our new book!" Their English teacher said, hold up a copy of Frankenstein. Half way through class Sherlock texted everybody that he needed to break into the chemistry room for some chemical he needed to observe the blood.

After class ended and around lunch time Sherlock to Rory to the 3rd floor chem. room, Chem. room. C, stealing some chemicals. Rory nervously watched the door, feeling like a criminal. "Did we need to do this now?" He asked. "If we get caught, this is your fault."

"Yes, yes." Sherlock complied with Rory. "Take these and put them somewhere safe. Make sure nobody sees you with them." Sherlock said giving his three vials of liquid. "I have to do something else."

"Whatever." Rory said, just wanting to throw these somewhere. He made it to the end of the hall way before he ran into Clara. "Hey, have you seen John?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him or Cass. What's with the suspicious looking stuff?" Clara asked, pointing at the vials.

"Sherlock. I'm not suppose to get caught." He explained. They both heard to teachers talking as they walked down the hall. Rory looked at Clara in panic. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Just-um…" Clara opened the closet door and shoved Rory in and closed it. It wasn't like they could hide them anywhere else. They had no pockets big enough to hide them. Rory could hear Clara greet the teachers as they walked by. Her phone rang and she answered before running down the hall way, after yelling 'what'.

Leaving Rory stuck in a small closet.

Castiel waited nervously by the chem. room, Chem room B. He was starting to get use to the idea of having Dean as a friend or more. He kept looking down the hall but nothing. "Hey, Novak." He turned to see Ruby and then her fist hit his jaw. Hard. Castiel stumbled back and looked at her in rage. "Its not like you can hit a girl." She sneered before hitting him again.

She knew Castiel would never hurt anyone of the opposite sex and he wouldn't. Casitle fell to the floor. Ruby kicked his ribs rapidly about four times and once in the face. Castiel's nose ran with blood and he was having a hard time breathing. Ruby simply laughed and looked around to see John Watson come around the corner. As she passed him she growled at him: "Complements from Dean Winchester." And she was gone.

At first John looked at her confused but his face fell when he saw Castiel lying on the floor. "Cass!" John yelled in shock and examined his face and ribs. "We need you to get to the nurses office. Can you stand?"

"A little." Castiel said and grunted as he stood and John wrapped an arm around his waist as Castiel put his arm on John's shoulder.

"Bloody hell." John said and took out his phone, calling Clara. "Cass was attacked by Ruby, apparently Dean sent her or something. I'm taking him to Mrs. Hudson." And John hung up.

Castiel wanted to just curl up and give up. He knew Dean was just messing with him, the only people you could trust were the people inside your clique. Anybody outside could not be trusted.

No exceptions.

Clara was beyond angry. She knew what it was like to have some hurt you. Beat you because they know they can't fight back, they know you won't. All she wanted to do was beat Dean and Ruby. First Ruby, then Dean. She walked up to Ruby in the cafeteria and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Clara growled. "Why the hell did you beat my friend?"

Ruby laughed. "He need to learn his place. Just like your mother did."

Clara lost it, she punched Ruby's nose so hard, she might have broke it. Clara didn't stop there, she kept throwing punches and it became a full fledged fight. Nobody stopping them.

Sherlock looked through the cabinets for his experiment that he kept in here, but it was gone. He was getting angry, nobody should have known about it. He didn't even hear the door open, Mr. Smith walking in. "Sherlock, what are you doing in here?"

"Things." He replied vaguely.

"It's a locked room."

"Very good." Sherlock replied with heavy sarcasm. His phone went ping and he read the next form his brother.

_Your friend, Clara, is in a fight. -MH_

Sherlock didn't believe the text at first but Mycroft had no reason to lie. Sherlock left the room quickly, not even hearing Mr. Smith yell his name.

* * *

**Sorry about the grammar ahead or time, its 3:20 in the morning and I'm tired as fuck. Side note, Castiel's shorten name, Cass, is writen with two S's. Even the subtitles in Supernatural spell it like that. Grammatically 'Cas' is wrong. But its whatever, I don't care. Hope it wasn't too rushed, I'm not suppose to be on my laptop but YOLO.**

**-DT12**


	11. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

The teens sat outside in the chairs by the principles office, they all looked at each other, unsure. The fact that Michael was here meant something very serous. Michael was away a lot for business for his law firm he co-ran with Lucifer. He had always had a thing for judgment, whether someone was guilty or not. He cared deeply for what was best for his siblings, because their father was never around.

The door finally opened, the three men stepped out. "You will have three days worth of detention." Michael said, the four teens groaned.

"All but John, seeing as he didn't do anything." Lucifer noted.

John looked relieved, they all looked at the three men. Michael in his usual expensive looking suit, blue die to match his eyes. Lucifer looked a little more relaxed, in jeans and a green shirt. Rufus had more of a gruff look going, with jeans covered in jeans and a weary old t-shirt.

"Let's take you home." Lucifer said, helping Castiel up. Castiel leaned against his older brother, wincing. As they walked down the hall Michael looked at John with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, John." He said, John nodded and smiled. "I came on your behalf, knowing your mother or father…" He trailed off. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah, I need to get my book from your house anyway." John said, now following Michael down the hallway. Clara looked up at Rufus.

"Hello, Rufus." She said nervously. He looked at both Clara and Sherlock.

"Girl, you are lucky I don't tell your father about this." He said, sitting next to her. "I know it would break his heart-"

"Rufus." Clara moaned in horror.

"Sherlock." They turned to see Mycroft. Sherlock tensed. "Come on, the car is waiting."

"You didn't tell father, did you?" Sherlock almost whispered, getting closer to his older brother. He almost looked terrified.

"Of course not." Mycroft said gently, putting a hand on his smaller brother's shoulder. Clara watched as they left. She turned back to Rufus, who was waiting for her to talk to him.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" She asked, he shook his head.

"No, I know I got into fights when I was in high school. Mind you, for the same reason you did." He said with a chuckle and a smile on his face. "Just don't make it a habit."

"I don't know anymore, Rufus. I don't know who I am." She confessed to him. "Or what I'm suppose to do. I'm all confused."

"Clara, I've known you since you were in your mother's womb. And I knew your mother since she was in high school. If there's one thing I know, is that you are a good person." He said, putting his big hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Come on. Lets get you some clean clothes and I'll get you something to eat." He said, both of them standing and walking down the hall. Then Clara stopped. "We need to make a trip to the third floor.

During school Dean looked for Castiel and any of his friends but they were nowhere to be seen. He asked around and nobody knew anything. He even asked Lisa who smiled at him and said she hadn't seen either of them. It wasn't until after lunch he started hearing things. He only ever saw Clara once and she snapped at him for no reason. He was metals when he heard about the fight. It was all anybody was taking about after first lunch.

"Wait, what happened?" Dean asked Sebastian while they worked.

"This Oswald kid totally got in it with Ruby. She was beyond pissed, threw the first punch and they fought it out until some tall dude grabbed Oswald. I think Ruby got the worse of it." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"But why? I mean, she seemed pretty nice." Dean asked.

"I heard Ruby bashed on her mum. And I also heard because she beat her friend. The one with the blue eyes and dark hair."

"I saw him walk out of school with his brother, he looked horrible." Jack Harkness said. "I feel for the poor man, he couldn't even defend himself. You can't exactly hit a girl."

Dean's heart dropped. The thought of Castiel being hurt just made him angry and sad. He really liked Castiel with his impossible blue eyes and dry sense of humor. Dean went through the rest of the school day worrying and looked for Ruby but only found Crowley who was on his iPhone.

"Crowley." He almost growled. The British teen looked up from his phone, a small smile played on his lips. "What the hell did Ruby do today?" He asked.

"She's a demon, Dean. And someone made a deal with her, and we all know demons need to keep their promises." Crowley almost laughed. "You have to admit, she was pretty impressive."

"Who did she make a deal with?"

Crowley shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?"

"You keep tabs on all your little minions." Dean growled, Crowley laughed and nodded. "So are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"No. I do have some respect for people's privacy. But I can tell you it was someone who likes you." And with that, Crowley left. Dean sighed angrily and headed to his job at Bobby's.

When he arrived he found Bobby taking to Rufus. Those two were old friends, since high school. "Hey Bobby."

Bobby's garage was a simple one, a small little shop that was a good business. The building itself was old but Bobby fixed it up. It was a nice waiting room with a bar to get drinks while you waited. It looked like a mesh between a nice clinic and bar. Coming out from the bathroom was Clara. Dean was surprised.

She wore worn-out skinny jeans with a white tank top and red cardigan. She looked at him for a minute then Rufus and back at him. She looked angry at him. "You!" She growled. Dean pointed at himself. "You little-" She looked like she was about to attack him.

"Clara-" Rufus started.

"Don't you dare come near Castiel again. I will take everything from you." She growled as she invaded his personal space. "You must feel so high, and think its so funny what you did but you are a sick man and if you even dare to see Castiel I will have your arse thrown in the nick!" She yelled and walked out the door.

"What did you do, boy?" Bobby asked in his annoyed voice.

"Nothing!" He defended himself. "I think." He murmured, wondering what he did wrong.

Castiel sat on the couch, watching Star Trek with John while they ate ice cream. Castiel was put on pain killers and was a bit loopy. John just wanted to be there for his friend. He also enjoyed ice cream a lot. Lucifer was in the kitchen with Michael as they discussed their current case. It was about a boy who escaped the building they were holding him. He was faced with multiple murder charges and other criminal activity. People were suing each other like crazy over this. The door opened and Clara walked in and straight into the kitchen.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Winchester kid!" She growled and looked inside their freezer, taking out a popsicle. "He didn't even apologize!" She said as she angrily opened the strawberry flavored frozen treat. "_Americans_." She growled. "John, I am so glad you are from the homeland."

"Happy to help!" John called for the living room.

"Who pissed you off?" Lucifer asked, she sat across from Lucifer and beside Michael at the kitchen table.

"Dean Winchester, he's the one who called on the beat up on Cass." She said, eating her treat. "I ran into him when Rufus took me to Bobby's."

"Did he say why?" Michael asked.

"No, I left. I don't want to hear his excuse." She grumbled, putting her head on the table. "You guys on a case?" She asked, they both nodded. Michael looked more relaxed in kakis and a white button up shirt, Lucifer in seats a gray tee. "Where's Gabe?"

"At the store, getting more ice cream for Castiel." Lucifer said while reading his paper. "Why are you here?"

"Thank you, Lucifer, I feel _so _welcomed." She replied sarcastically. Lucifer flashed a grin at her, he got up and ruffled her hair. "I came because I wanted to see if Castiel was fine."

"Better on drugs." John said, putting the two bowls in the sink. "Are _you_ alright?" He asked. Lucifer grabbed her face gently and checked her busted lip, swollen nose and eye.

"She'll be fine." He said, smiling at them both. "She just needs some ice."

The doorbell rang, Michael got up and went to the door. Clara sighed and groaned and put her head on John's shoulder. "I hate this, we should go on vacation." John chuckled.

"And where would we go?" He asked, hugging her.

"Pompeii, Rome, Italy! The homeland!" She yelled in the air, pointing her popsicle in the air. Making John and Lucifer laugh.

"Luci!" Michael called from the living room, Lucifer look at the two before going to the front door. Lucifer felt like murdering the person at the front door. He looked at Castiel who was now sleeping on the couch. Curled up in the blanket, sleeping gently. He looked back at Dean Winchester who was at their door step.

"He wants to talk to Castiel." Michael said, leaning against the door frame. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well." Lucifer said thoughtfully. "We could let him in, let John and Clara deal with him, then we hide the body."

Michael looked Lucifer with a smirk. "We do have the money for it, and resources."

"Look!" Dean almost yelled. "I didn't do anything to Castiel, I don't know who told you that but I like your brother." He almost yelled.

"He's not lying." Michael said. "Or I would know." They both stepped aside and let him in the house.

Dean's eyes feel on Castiel. The smaller boy, sleeping innocently. Soft breaths, but his faced was bruised and his lip busted. Dean wanted to murder Ruby and hold Castiel until he was all better. John and Clara walked in, they both glared at Dean.

"The kid says he's innocent." Lucifer said.

"I didn't want Castiel to get beaten up, I like the kid."

"Then why did you tell Lisa to ask him to lunch?" Clara growled.

"I didn't-" Dean stop and sighed. "Lisa? Lisa Braeden?" Clara nodded. "Lisa, she's gotten a little crazy jealous of anybody I talk to. I broke it off with her and she just kind of…"

"You think she did this?" John asked. "I mean, this is-"

"She had my last girlfriend kicked out of school." Dean said. "I am so sorry that Castiel got hurt on my account. I really did want to have lunch with him but Gordon scared him off."

"Gordon Walker? The guys a total wanker." John grumbled. Clara looked at them all then at Castiel who was still asleep.

"Fine, you're forgiven Dean Winchester. I'll make tea." She said, going into the kitchen.

"Where's Gabe?" They all turned to see Castiel waking up, still loopy from the drugs. "I want Gabriel." He whined like a child. Michael leaned down to him and ran his hand threw the black hair.

"He'll be here any minute, Cass, do you need anything?" He asked in a soothing gentle voice.

"Come on." John said to Dean. "We'll explain a thing or two."

Sherlock sat in the library at his home. Mycroft had lectured him when he got home about just buying things, that he needn't steal anything. Sherlock sighed and told him that he was bored. Though, Sherlock was grateful Mycroft hadn't called their father/ Sherlock sighed and threw a book at the wall. He took out his phone. He smiled at his contact list. It had grown by three names. He was about to message John when he got an message.

_Check into the history of the stepmother. -XOXOX_

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, then closed them. "Of course, stupid, stupid." He said softly and jumped from his chair. "Mycroft! I need your laptop!" He yelled.

Bela paced around her hotel room of the finest quality. She was in London, on her phone. She had taken every precaution she knew, finally he picked up the phone.

"You said four years." She said into the phone, slightly scared.

"I'm _sooo_ changeable, darling." Moriarty said, you could hear the smirk. "Where's my money?" He growled.

"I almost have-"

"I hate almost, I gave you time. Now, I will destroy you."

"Jim-"

"Goodbye, darling." He said and hung up. Bela started at the phone, she wanted to scream and kick. She just threw the phone on the floor and watch it break. She sat on the bed and started to sob, knowing her life was about to end.

* * *

**Sorry if any of that sucked, I think I'll make the next chapter pick up the pace a little more, okay, a lot more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**-DT12**


	12. Becoming Friends

Becoming Friends

The Doctor ran up quickly to the Novak house, which was as big Clara's. This was the only last place the Doctor was looking for the night. He heard about Clara's fight and Castiel's beating and ran around trying to find the two. He and Amy had a huge fight, yelling about how the Doctor no longer had feelings for Amy, how all his time was going into Clara. The Doctor argued that wasn't true, that he made a friend and he was concerned for her well being, and Castiel.

He knocked on the door and looked at his watch. It was 9:15. The door opened and he was surprised to fine a good friend of his. "Dean?" The Doctor asked. "Why are you-" The Doctor paused and had an inner monologue. "Castiel, yeah, right." He said thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Clara, is she alright?" The Doctor asked, Dean stepped back to let the Doctor in.

He found Clara sitting on a long red couch, a blanket around her shoulders and in pajamas, next to her was Castiel who also was in his pajamas and drinking tea, they seemed to be watching Fringe. John, Rory and Sherlock were on the floor, papers scattered all over the floor. Dean made his way to the couch to sit next to Castiel.

"Doctor." Clara said, getting up from her seat. "What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. The Doctor put his hands softly on the side of her face.

"You're swelling will go down, and your lip will heal. Looks like nothing permanent. Are you alright? Why did you attack Ruby? I didn't get the full story." The Doctor said, angrily.

"My psycho evil ex." Dean said, guilty. "It was my fault."

"Dean." Castiel whispered, as if he was the only one in the room. "It wasn't your fault, I've already expressed how I do not blame you." Dean turned to smile at Castiel, as if he was the greatest thing created by God.

"I'm fine, I got heated and I went after Ruby." Clara said, looking at the floor then back up into the Doctor's eyes. "I'm sorry if I caused any worry."

"As long as your alright-"

"Vagusstoff." Sherlock said, looking up from his papers. "High amounts of Vagusstoff." Sherlock said.

"No, that's-" Rory reached across and snatched the paper from his hand. "This is not possible." He said, and looking Ellie's medical files. "How did they miss that?"

"They were paid off." Sherlock said. "And I think it was Bela who paid them off." Clara's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Bela and my father didn't meet until-"

"A year later, yes, but she set up the whole thing. Bela wasn't always Bela." Sherlock said, with a smirk. Like he was on to something.

"But why?" Clara asked.

"Your fathers company is worth a lot, Clara." Castiel said. "The worth had double since you joined my fathers company."

"Yeah, but-" Clara stopped. "Can you prove this?" She asked.

"I can't break down the chemical code, I mean I can, but-"

"I'm good at sciency stuff!" The Doctor said, almost running next to Sherlock, looking at the paper. "Ah! Here!" The Doctor said and grabbed the pencil from Sherlock's hand.

"I'll make brew for us British folk." Clara said, waking to the kitchen. "Dean? Cass? Coffee?" She hollered from the kitchen.

"Pain pills and tea." Castiel mumbled, eyes falling heavy.

"I just said I was making that."

"You said brew." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, I said brew, I'm from the north, just-never mind." Clara grumbled and shook her head.

John and Rory compared medical assumptions about the case as the Doctor and Sherlock compared chemistry notes. Castiel took his pill, making him fall asleep fast. As they finished up an other three episodes of Fringe, Castiel fell asleep against Dean and Dean fell asleep against Castiel. Clara went upstairs to Michael's office and knocked.

"Enter." Michael said softly.

Clara opened the white door slowly. The office was a good sized with a large mahogany desk that Michael sat at, a blue couch that Lucifer was currently sleeping, pages and pages on the coffee table. Clara looked out the windows behind the desk and also beside them, the white and gold wallpaper making the starts bright.

"Any word from your father?" She asked quietly, going to the window seat that was behind Michael's desk, he turned his chair to face her.

"No, just that he's in London." He said and sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Looking for-" She paused as she looked at a file that had fallen to the floor. It had a picture of a boy, attacked to it. He looked really similar. Dark hair, high cheekbones, brown eyes. She squinted at the picture. "I-I think I've seen him before." Clara whispered.

"Possibly, he caused some problems for your father about two years ago." Michael said and took the paper from her. "Its almost eleven, the others should get home, you have school tomorrow. And detention." Clara groaned, getting up and tugged on a lock of Michael's dark hair.

"Later, Michie." She said, he gave her a look for the name. Michael was only 27 and working like a 40 year old, she liked to keep him grounded, so he had some fun once and a while.

Clara had come very close to the Novak family ever since meeting Castiel at fund raisers and demanding play dates with him. They became her family, her father off on trips and her mother gone, she often found herself at the Novak's. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna were the older siblings she never had, she didn't like her nannies and asked for Anana's advice when she first liked a guy, got her period, how to put on make-up. Her first heart break, she ended up at Castiel's house crying.

Castiel and John's first reaction was to beat up the kid but Lucifer simply talked to him, which would scare anyone if Lucifer was sinter about it. John and Castiel were out of town for a soccer game (going through the lets play ever single sport ever phase) and Clara's dad was out of town, Clara's date was a bit handsy and she called Michael to pick her up when her date left her at the restaurant after refusing to have sex with him.

When Clara reached the end of the stairs, Rory was sprawled on the floor, asleep. Castiel's head was on Dean's chest and Dean's arm wrapped around Castiel's small waist. John's head on Sherlock's lap as Sherlock ran his long fingers through his hair; as if they did this every day. The Doctor immensely focused on the papers in front of him, next to Rory.

"Doctor." Clara whispered, he didn't say anything. "Doctor." She whispered a bit more loudly.

"Sherlock the hydrogen-" The Doctor started.

"Yes, but the Lithium-"

"Of course, your right. I'm more in physics then chemistry."

"Guys!" Clara yelled in a whisper, they both looked up at her. "Sorry to interrupt the super genius conversation but I think some of us should go home." Clara looked Rory and John. "We have school tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, will you be-" The Doctor was about ask.

"I'm staying here for the night, I have an extra uniform here somewhere." Clara looked over to Rory. "Rory." She whispered in his ear. His eyes opened. "Time to go, do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No, I can walk."

"Its eleven."

"I'll a cab." He said, getting up and putting on his shoes. "See you tomorrow, guys." Rory said and closed the door behind him. Sherlock reluctantly woke up John, who's cheeks were red when he looked up to find Sherlock. Clara woke up Castiel, who didn't care he was asleep on Dean, he said: "Its warm and safe, I enjoy this." He murmured, she got him up the stairs to his bed, she said goodbye to Dean and he took in his black Impala and the Doctor, Sherlock and John took a cab together.

Clara went up to the guest bedroom, she settled herself on the bed when her phone went off. She groaned and grabbed her phone, her eyes widening at the text message.

The next morning, Clara took a quick shower and threw on her uniform, all but blazer, she hurried down the stairs, the end of her shoes handing on her two fingers. She threw her shoes on the floor and blazer on the couch, going to fridge. She fond Lucifer making coffee. "Hey Luci, Cass awake?" She asked, taking out orange juice.

"Yeah, Anna just took his breakfast to his room." He said, blowing on the surface of his dark coffee. "He won't be going to school. His ribs are badly bruised."

"So are Ruby's." Clara said proudly with a small smile, making toast.

"You shouldn't fight." Lucifer said in a disapproving voice. Clara frowned, Lucifer's face broke with a smile and held his fist up for a fist bump, with her laughing and giving him one.

"Not encouraging fight, I hope." Michael spoke as he entered, fixing his tie.

"Of course not, murder on the other hand." Lucifer joked, Michael rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Clara, I'll give you a ride."

Clara followed and put on her shoes, blazer and followed the older man into a black Lexis. The pulled out of the driveway and went down the street. "Michael-" Clara started after 20 minutes of silence. "My-"

"I know." He explained. "I got the call late last night." He looked over at the girl then back to the road. "You have a key to the house?"

Clara nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as they pulled up.

"Whatever you need." He said, she nodded once more before she closed the door and walked up to the open gates. A huge crowd of students stood at the front doors, Clara being short couldn't see anything.

"Anderson." She asked the boy next to her. "What's happened?"

"The chem. room blew, so they shut down the school to check for toxins and other damages. Looks like we get today and Friday off." He said with a smile. He turned to leave before he stopped and smirked. "If it isn't the freak?" Anderson sneered.

"Been around Donavan, I see." Sherlock sneered back.

"Because she's my _friend_, something you're incapable of having or maintaining." Anderson hissed. This hit a nerve with Sherlock and Anderson knew it. "No witty remark? Because it's the truth, isn't it, _freak_? You'll be alone forever."

"Sherlock." Clara said, ignoring Anderson. "The schools closed, wanna get a bite to eat?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his, he almost smiled down at her.

"You're no serous of hanging out with _this_ freak?" Anderson asked.

"Sher! Clara!" Rory yelled as he ran up to them. "School's closed, wanna go to the cinema?" he pointed at Sherlock. "You owe me candy."

"Hey!" They turned to see John, smiling. "What's going on?" He asked.

"School's has been canceled due to an accident." Sherlock answered.

"Isn't _that horrible_." John said sarcastically. "Well, lets go do something."

"I hear adventure!" The Doctor said happily, putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and giving him a folded piece of paper. "There you are, my friend, as promised."

Clara turned to see Anderson both astonished and angry. Nobody liked to be proven wrong. Clara walked, arms linked to Sherlock's, leading the new forming group of teenage kids to anywhere but school. Having no idea what havoc they will cause.

The door bell rang again, and again and again. Castiel was going to kill somebody. Castiel was home alone, not yet healed what so ever; and some asshat was making him walk down stairs and open the door. That is a lot of effort. Castiel finally reached the door and opened it to find Dean. Castiel rubbed his eyes, wondering if his sleepiness was getting the best of him.

"Dean? Don't you have school?" He asked, then gave a little yawn.

"Something happened, I thought I'd drop by say hello. Are you here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, Gabriel never came home, Anna, Clara and John are, were, at school and Michie and Luci are at the office." He said, letting Dean inside. He closed the door, wincing as he made his way to the couch. "Would you like some tea?" Castiel asked before sitting down.

"I'll get it." Dean said, going to the kitchen. Castiel sat down on the couch. Dean came back in, saying he just put the kettle on the stove. There was a ping from the table near the door. Castiel looked at Dean, almost showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Can you?" He asked, pointing at the table near the door, Dean nodded and grabbed the iPhone.

"Its from Clara, it says 'hey, Cass, hope you're alright. We're going to the cinema, we'll bring you back some food. P.S school was canceled.'" He gave the Castiel the phone and he replied. "Do you need your pain pills?" Dean asked, sitting beside Castiel.

"Not for an other two hours." Castiel yawned and turn to Dean. "Why are you here? Because I'm fine." Castiel almost whispered.

"I like you." Dean said vaguely. Castiel smiled, with a hint of blush on his cheeks, and nodded.

They spent the next two hours, taking, they felt very conferrable with each other, even in the silence. Dean liked that Castiel didn't get most pop culture references and Castiel liked Dean's shyness and bad jokes.

"You blew up the chemistry lab!" Irene almost yelled as Jim let her inside his house. "You are proper mad!" She growled.

Jim looked at her then laughed. "Of course I am, love."

Irene looked around the large house. When you walked through the door you facer a stare case that went both left and right leading into hallways, then was the living room, where the windows were as large as the walls. Everything was expensive and designer.

"What if you're caught?" Irene asked, following Jim though the living area and through a brown door which led to an office. Jim rolled her eyes at the comment Irene made.

"I won't get caught. Why do you doubt?" He asked, sitting behind his desk.

"They'll find-" Irene started.

"They'll find exactly what I want them to find." Jim sneered. "If you're having doubts, tell me now because I need smart, capable, people, Ms. Adler. Leave now if you can't perform."

Irene was taken back. She was shocked of how Jim could go from friend to serial killer in no time at all. "I-" Irene cleared her throat and swallowed. "I can perform just fine."

Jim beamed at her. "Lovely!"

"Why are you doing this?" Irene asked, Jim looked at her in the eye. "We should know what we're risking our heads for."

"Once upon a time." Jim said, getting up from his chair. "I lived with a horrible father and a whore mother. I had a brother, Richard. Richard was very innocent, defenseless, hated conflict. I have a very good skill, Ms. Adler and that skill is coning people out of their money. I am a very good criminal. I planned to steal thousands, maybe even millions from a company who wouldn't notice."

"Heavenly Investments." Irene said.

"Very good. I was going to take the money, my brother and take him far away from my pathetic parents. I was very close to reaching my goal." Jim moved to take out a cigarette from a box and lit it, looking out the window. "Until they co worked with a company, who notice money was being stolen from the accounts."

"Oswin Oversee." Irene now whispered, it all piecing together.

Jim took in a drag and released the smoke. "I didn't know I had been caught until I got home and Richard had been arrested. He was killed two days into jail." Jim sounded distant. "It should have been me."

Irene looked around the room. No personal items, expect one thing. One frame, one picture. Her eyes widened.

"Twins." Irene whispered.

"I was the older one, but when I heard the news I ran away. I took as much money as possible, got some plastic surgery and plotted my revenge."

"At least your plan is beginning to start."

Jim turned and smiled darkly at Irene.

"My plan started two and a half years ago with a blonde girl and some poison."

* * *

**Excuse any mistakes, I am very tired and sunburned. D: Hope you liked it. Poor Jim. :( PS. Comments are always welcomed so I can see if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**-DT12**


	13. Authors Note

**I am going away on a two week vacation, so this story will be delayed a little bit. Sorry. :( If I can write and upload this story via iPad, then I will try to do it then, but I'll be on the road a lot. Thank you for your patients, I'm sorry again.**

**-DoctorTARDIS12**


	14. Years of Issues and Bad Parenting

Several Years of Issues and Bad Parenting

"It all started about ten years ago." Castiel said as he sipped on his hot tea. "My parents had brought me to a charity fund raiser for children. I hated the things, so dry and boring."

"I see where you got your sense of humor." Dean said with a smirk, Castiel shot him a playful glare.

After Dean had made the tea and given Castiel his pills ahead or time, he asked Castiel about his life, it was like a game of 20 Questions. Dean just really wanted know Castiel, his childhood, his taste in music, favorite ice cream flavor, favorite movie, if he played any instruments. Castiel was still a bit skeptical of Dean and why he was so interested, but thought he better give the guy a chance before shunning him forever. Dean had asked about Clara and John first. Dean knew they were a huge part of Castiel's life and that's where he should start.

"Anyway," Casiel began again. "My parents sat me at their table and told me to stay and I did while they mingled. I was there for a good 20 minutes when the other people at our table were seated." Castiel took a breathe in then out. "Ellie had asked where my parents were and I told her."

"Ellie is...?" Dean asked.

"Clara's real mother, she was wonderful. She sat me by Clara and we just became friends. Clara showed me her book about stars, turned out we didn't live far from each other, we saw each other at fun raisers often." Castiel said with a slight shrug.

"And John?" Dean asked, drinking his own tea.

"Clara and I went to the same 2nd grade class. We met John, well she met John and introduced him to me. Some kid named Irene was picking in Clara to the point where she was in tears. John had told her off as best as a seven year old can." Castiel said with a fond smile, as if he was seeing the memory in his head.

"Sounds like a tight night group you made yourself." Dean said, Castiel shrugged and drank his tea. "Have you never tried to make friends with anybody else?"

"Well, I have people I'm familiar with, but no one close. That hasn't always ended as...positive as it could have." Castiel worded carefully.

Dean's heart sunk, he knew exactly what Castiel meant. He never knew Castiel personally, he saw the kid once in a while, a quick glimpse but never actually knew the kid or talked to him. He never knew he was being bullied. He felt he should beat anybody who laid a finger on the smaller teen. No one should hurt his Castiel.

Wait.

_His_?

Dean had inched his way by Castiel until the tips of their knees were touching. Dean hadn't even released, and apparently neither did Castiel. It felt so natural to be near him.

"And yourself? I'm sure you have friends or a girlfriend." Castiel inquired.

"No one I'd tell my secrets to, just Sam. He's my little brother, he knows all my secrets."

"The exception."

Dean smiled at Castiel who smiled just as softly back. Castiel really liked all this, he felt safe and wanted. Castiel's phone rang, before Castiel could reach it Dean had put it on speaker, he was about to say something when he heard a sob.

"Cass? Where's Lucifer, or Michael? They're not answering their damn phones! John's in the hospital! His damn father and mother. I can't reach Harry either! Cass?" Clara croaked. Castiel grabbed the phone.

"They left for the office-"

"Then get Gabriel! I don't know what to do, I just-"

Castiel stood up quickly, trying to run up the stairs, but wincing each step and letting out a cry of pain. Dean quickly helped Castiel. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What do you need?"

"I need to reach Michael's office! There's an emergency number next to the phone. John's father finally lost it." Castiel practically wheezed, his ribs and lungs on fire. "I need to-"

"Sit down, I'll go call him." Dean said, sitting him in the steps of the stairs. Castiel crawled his way up the stairs and into his room. Worming his way into jeans and a sweater.

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"In my room!" Castiel yelled then coughed. Dean helped him sit on the bed. "Did you get a hold of-"

"Yeah, he's going to the hospital right now, but he wants you to stay here."

"W-what? I can't! I need to be-"

"Healing." Dean said sternly, Castiel frowned at him.

"He's my best friend, I'll see him if I like." Castiel growled. "I'm going to the hospital."

Dean knew there was now way to win this fight. Castiel was going to the hospital weather he was going to crawl or take a cab. Dean gave into Castiel, running down he stairs to grab his keys and put them in his pocket. He grabbed Castiel's waist and pulled him up, Castiel putting an arm around Dean's neck.

"Fine, but we do this my way." Dean said, taking him to the Impala.

The Doctor sat next o Sherlock in the food court, quietly discussing the science of Clara's case. "According to the medical records Ellie came down with an unknown autoimmune disease. Those can be difficult to diagnose but this the highly advanced progress her white blood cells-"

"But it was a false positive-" The Doctor interjected.

"Faking lab results is immensely tedious. They can always be altered."'Sherlock said. "Especially with money involved."

"But what would her motivation be?"

"The company-"

"No, this goes deeper than money, it's personal." The Doctor said.

"Sentiment." Sherlock stated. The Doctor nodded, Sherlock looked at the clock on the wall. "John and Clara have been gone for a while."

"Yes, we should look for-" the Doctor stopped as soon as he saw Clara chasing after John, who looked both angry and a bit afraid. Sherlock and the Doctor exchanged looks. They both got up and headed Clara's way, she looked at them worries. "Something wrong with John?" The Doctor asked.

"His father is back for the weekend." Clara breathed, she sighed and ran her hand through her brown hair. "Why did he have to come when Bela came back?" She said more to herself then the two other teens.

"And?" The Doctor asked, Clara looked at them, almost sadly.

"Go watch the movie, I have to go." She said, going toward where John had left.

Sherlock had gotten the gist of what was going on, and so did the Doctor. Sherlock looked defensive just thinking about it. Pensive shoulders, chest sticking out. The Doctor just look sad, thinking of a way to help; knowing it was out of his hands, the Doctor looked around the food court to only see a certain redhead charging his way.

Sherlock didn't even notice the Doctor's absence as he walked towards the exit as well. He got outside but lost sight of his two new made friends. He flipped out his phone and looked for their numbers.

"Lose someone?" A teen Sherlock's age asked. Sherlock ignored them and put the phone to his ear. "They won't answer." And the other teen was right. "I saw a girl out here, I'm sure whatever poisoned her day will pass over soon." The teen said, walking away.

Sherlock studied him for a couple seconds and gave no second thought. He called again and again, it wasn't until 20 minutes later Mycroft called him saying John was in the hospital.

Clara had followed John by cab to his apartment where his family lived. John had a dysfunctional family. His sister Harry hooked on booze, his mother a jittery ex-junkie who couldn't do much by herself and his father, a drunk, sometimes abusive man. Clara hated John's living condition, always insisting on moving in with her. She ran up the stairs to the third floor. She heard yelling coming from her friends so called home.

"You stupid little slut!" Clara heard John's father yell. Clara hesitated to open the door. She was afraid if John's father. She heard if slap of skin and she charged in to see John's mother on the floor and John helping her up. "Well if it isn't John's little-"

"Don't you dare!" John growled dangerously.

"John, lets go." Clara almost whispered, trying to sound brave. "Bring your mother, I don't care."

"They're not going anywhere!" John's father shouted, grabbing Clara harshly by the arm and slammed her against the wall.

"No!" John yelled and hit his father hard in the face. His father hit back twice as hard. Clara jumped and looked around, grabbing a flashlight while John's father beat him. Clara hit him as hard as he could, knocking him out. She fell to her knees, John was wheezing and his nose was bleeding.

"Call 911!" Clara instructed John's mother, she didn't move. "Call 911!" Clara shouted, this time getting through. Tears built up in her eyes as she held John's hand.

* * *

**so I had bit of time, it's currently 5 in the mornin and I hate my iPad for making this all hard. Hope you liked it. Still on vaca, happy 4th!**

**-DT12**


	15. I Need Somebody to Hold Me

I Need Somebody to Hold Me

"Castiel." Clara whispered and wrapped her arms around him tightly when she spotted him. Dean let got of Castiel as the two hugged. "I had John's father arrested and let his mother and Harry stay at a hotel. Michael arrived five minutes ago and-"

"Clara, please slow down and take a breathe." Castiel said softly. "How is John?" He asked. Clara took a deep breathe and let out a smile.

"He's fine, his father broke two ribs, and he had some blood loss, but he'll recover."

Castiel let out a breathe of relief. He hugged Clara again before going down the hall to find John's room. Clara turned to Dean. "Thank you for bringing him here, safe. I knew he'd get here whether it killed him or not."

"Cass put up a good fight." Dean said with a slight smile. "So, what happened?" Dean asked, sitting down in a chair, Clara following.

Clara let out a sigh as she began her story. "John's father has never really been a parent. He was one of those guys who thought he needed to be an alpha dog, he controlled every little thing. Mostly over his mother, John and Harry really don't bother with him. Harry is usually drinking somewhere, rarely home. John stays over at my house or Cass's when he can but he likes to be there for his mother."

"I get that." Dean said casually, nodding. Clara looked at him briefly and got went on.

"Apparently someone called the flat and said that John's mother had been sleeping around. So, he got mad and started to hit her. The neighbor called John and…" Clara's fist clenched, her knuckles white. "…here we are."

"Clara!" A harsh voice called, they both looked up to see a blonde woman.

It was Bela, she looked off somehow to Clara but Clara still felt a bit scared. Bela with her prefect blonde hair and make up, clothes neat and pressed. Bela's hair was thrown in a ponytail, only having foundation on, in jeans with a cardigan. Clara stood, no longer looking at Dean.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for hours." Bela almost growled, not meanly but almost worried. "Anna had to tell me where you were."

"I thought you weren't coming around till later." Clara whispered.

"You thought wrong-" Bela's eyes flicked to Dean for a second. ", you need to come home."

"I can't, John-"

"Is safe now, let's go." Bela almost growled, tugging on Clara's wrist almost harshly.

"Okay, let me just say goodbye." Clara said sadly. Bela nodded.

"I'll be in the car." She said and walked the way she came. Clara turned to Dean.

"Thank you for coming." She said, putting her hand around the wrist Bela pulled at. "Can you make sure Cass get's home alright? That would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah, I can do that." He said, Clara nodded at him and turned. "Clara?" Dean asked, she turned. Dean walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need anything, at all, you're welcome to call me." He almost whispered. Clara nodded but looked at him as if he was crazy. "I know the signs all too well." He said and let her go. Clara looked at him surprised for a second.

Clara just turned and walked out the hospital.

"Are we even a couple anymore?" Amy asked, upset. The Doctor scoffed.

"Come on, Pond! Of course we are, so we haven't really talked or gone anywhere but that doesn't-"

"That's exactly what it means!" Amy growled. "Why are suddenly hanging around Clara? Have you even talked to her before this year? Or John? Or the other one!"

"His name is Castiel, and no but that doesn't mean we can't _become _friends, honestly Amelia, no need to panic." The Doctor said with a pout.

"You never use my full name." Amy said, almost with a pout.

"You never yell at me. Or question my motives." He said, and kissed her forehead. Amy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I just got jealous. You just seem to go running around and have adventures, and I feel like I'm just…waiting." Amu confessed. The Doctor hugged the smaller girl.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited." He whispered in her ear. "How about Amelia Pond, the girl who waits for no one." Amy laughed and so did the Doctor. "How about next time we hang out, _normally_, you come along."

"Sounds like a plan." Amy said with a smile. "You guys don't do anything weird, do you? No murdered? No conspiracies? Are you guys still on the Ellie Oswald case?" Amy asked.

"Technically, its not a case because its not official." The Doctor said. "And we converse about it, just throwing idea-"

Amy groaned. "Its none of your business! You always stick your chin in-"

"I do not!"

Amy just rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, anyway, what time's the movie?" Amy asked.

"Movie? What movie?" The Doctor asked, Amy rolled her eyes once again.

"Star Trek! The one you invited me to before I started yelling at you."

"Ah! Yes! Well, you see…I had this thing to-"

"Just go." Amy groaned, the Doctor kissed her.

"Thank you." he said before leaving the mall. Amy just looked at her ticket and went to the movies. She bought her pop corn and soda, running into Rory. She smiled at him.

"Hey, come here alone?" Amy asked.

Rory nodded and looked around. "Its like everybody just left so I decided, you know, why not? I love Star Trek." Rory explained.

"Mind if I watch it with you?" Amy asked, Rory smiled almost shyly.

"Not at all Ms. Pond." He said, as they both walked in, to get their seats.

Sherlock sat in the room with John when Castiel came in. Sherlock had followed Clara to John's apartment, when he heard the thuds he ran in just in time to see Clara holding John's hand, and his mother on the phone with the ambulance. Sherlock checked over John and waited with Clara as the paramedics took him inside the ambulance with his mother and left.

The arrived at the together and demanded to see John. John had been asleep since they got there. John's mother left to the bathroom and has been gone since then. Castiel looked at Sherlock and at John. "He's fine, they'll discharge him tomorrow morning." Sherlock assured his new friend.

"I always knew John's father was unstable, but this-" Castiel looked sad. "I never anticipated."

He looked at his friend, pale, blood on his chest, though he was sleeping it looked like it hurt. Having bruised ribs hurt enough, for them to be broke. Castiel felt angered, he wanted to punch someone but also glad that John's father wouldn't bother John again. Or his sister and mother. Its times like this where he thought that God did have a messed up plan for everybody.

"Yes well John's father has been arrested and will be put to jail, I've assured that much." Sherlock said, getting up and putting on his coat.

"Assured?" Castiel asked, head tilting to the side.

"You have your connections, I have mine." Sherlock said and left the room. Castiel frowned at the statement and sat where Sherlock had.

"There you are Cass, I'm heading home with the papers." Michael said, raising the papers in his hand. "Want a ride?"

"I'll walk with Clara." Castiel said.

"She left…Bela came by to pick her up." He said uneasily. Castiel looked at his brother, worried even more now.

"Is she-"

"We went through the drill this morning. Its been a hectic day." Michael sighed. "Need cab money?"

Castiel shook his head and his brother left. He scribbled a note for John when he woke up and entered the hall way to see Dean. "I thought you would have left." Castiel almost whispered when he approached Dean.

"Made a promise." Dean said. "He okay?" Dean asked, pointing to John's room.

"He'll be fine. I'd like to eat something." Castiel said for no reason, really.

"I know a burger joint." Dean said with a smile, putting an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"They make me very happy."

"Calling the Watson's house was just plain mean." Sebastian said to Jim as they sat in Jim's living room. "Meg says he got some broken ribs."

Jim chuckled. "All the better, more pain for Ms. Oswald and Mr. Novak." Jim almost hissed.

"I thought my American accents was too fake, think they'll catch on?" Sebastian asked, Jim shook his head and rested it on Sebastian's shoulder.

"This was nothing, I have Bela here in town, scared out of her wits."

"Will you kill her?"

Jim shrugged. "Maybe, maybe be not. Depends if I need her or not. Can I afforded to lose a pawn?"

"Are we just chess pieces to you?" Sebastian asked, almost hurt. "You're a cold man, boss."

"Your just made because I set the whole thing up, the explosion, predicted what they would do, where'd they go. You said it wouldn't work, but you were wrong~!" Jim sang the last part, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"So what's next?" Sebastian asked, Jim grabbed the file next to him and opened it.

"Mycroft and Anna."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, the vacation went all wrong and my parents are blah and I had majors writer block and I've been watching television, started American Horror story, that shits creepy. Hope you liked it!**

**-DT12**


	16. Darling Sibling of Mine

Darling Sibling of Mine

Ruby looked in the mirror and decided she liked the blond wig on her. She didn't like the rest of the outfit though. "Do we _have_ to wear this?" Ruby complained and hiked up her skirt more. Irene pulled it down and straightened it.

"Don't be a twat." Sebastian said from across the room.

"Fuck off, Moran." Ruby growled. Sebastian just gave her a toothy smile.

"Alright, children, are we ready?" The Master asked, coming into the room.

They were all in disguise. Ruby was in a blond wig and in an other schools uniform, a black skirt, white button up shirt, red tie and gold cardigan. Irene had on a light brown wig, blue glasses in the same uniform as Ruby. The Master had temporarily died his hair black that could be washed out later with a uniform of brown pants, maroon button up shirt and brown sweater vest, Sebastian looking the same but with brown hair.

"How long will this take?" Ruby asked, checking her phone.

"An hour or two." Irene said, finishing her make-up. "Depends how idiotic the other schools will be." She rubber her lips together so her lipstick would spread. "Remember, Ruby and I are from Skaro Academy." Irene looked at the two boys. "You two are from Cyber Tech."

"We're not incompetent, Adler." Sebastian almost growled. Irene shot him a glare. "Alright, when does this school companion start?"

"In twenty minutes, let's get moving." The Master said, being the first one out the door.

The rest followed the one teen and they all got on the same bus for down town. They all sat down as if they didn't know each other. Irene took out a book, Ruby listening to her iPod, The Master looking out the window, bored expression, Sebastian playin on his phone. None of them looking up and directly across from them. Also on this bus, Anna Novak and Mycroft who were in their school uniform.

"Anna, didn't expect to see you coming." Mycroft said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Anna smiled wickedly at him.

"You're funny." She said sarcastically. "it's the yearly Student Academic Debate & Scholarship Winning. Of course I'd be here." Anna said, The Master's eyes looked at Anna briefly.

The event where the teens were going was one of the biggest of the year. Schools from all over would gather and compete academically and would win scholarships and money for their schools. It was a huge event for anybody who aspired to be somebody, for example: Anna and Mycroft. This meant so much to them. They both aspired to become someone of influence. The bus stopped and all the students started all got off in a rush. Many had books in their hands, or notes.

_Spread out, you know the plan. -IA_

Irene sent the text to everybody, they all went different directions. The Master stayed fairly close to Anna, Sebastian mostly walking around, as if checking the perimeter but could see his fellow partners in crime at the same time. Ruby stayed close to Mycroft and Irene was already looking for the main office.

Ruby was by the refreshments table, eating a cookie, she looked next to her and she almost chocked on her cookie. "I find these things tedious, don't you?" Sherlock Holmes asked her, giving her a charming smile.

"Every year." Ruby said with a face English accent. "Total bore."

Sherlock gave her a charming laugh. "Yes, sometimes I just want to burn the even up, but that would just land me in the nick." He said, looking at her.

Ruby just laughed and took an other bight of the cookie.

"And they never serve brew at this event." Sherlock was now in Ruby's personal bubble. "Or we can get out of here and get pissed." He whispered in her ear.

"Why would I get mad?" Ruby asked, Sherlock's eyes widened for a split second and smiled at Ruby.

"Good point, find me later." Was all Sherlock said and left, Ruby just shrugged and finished her cookie. She looked to see the whole hall filled with desks, rows and rows. Everybody studying like their life depended on it.

"Alright, kids." Mr. Smith said from the front of the room, into the microphone. "Please seat yourself in your assigned seats and we will begin." He said and walked off, walking around the room again. Ruby looked for her fake name and sat down.

Irene sat down behind Rory Williams, she knew Rory probably needed some of the scholar ship, along with Sam Winchester, who wasn't too ahead of her. She looked around and made sure no one was looking, she stood up with a piece of paper behind her back, she threw her pencil next to Rory.

"Do you mind?" She asked in an American accent, Rory just shrugged, Irene quickly slipped the paper in Sam's bag, along with a stick note she gotten from the main office with the headmaster's username and password. and returned to her position as Rory looked up. She took it with a smile. "Thanks, doll." She said with a wink and walked to the back of the room.

_Sam's done for. -IA_

She sent a text to her comrades and Jim.

The Master rolled his eyes at her text and looked next to him, Anna Novak looking at her notes one last night. The Master leaned back in his seat, behind Anna was Sebastian who smirked at him.

"Hey." The Master said in an Irish accent. Anna looked at him.

"Hello." She said quickly, looking back down her notes.

"I was just wondering, are you an angel, because-" The Master didn't even finish his horrid pickup line when Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm here for the tests, not to get hit on." Anna almost growled, the Master laughed.

"I just wanted you to put out, not go on a date." The Master said with a laughter, Anna simply got up and punched him right in the nose, causing him to fall out of his chair.

While she did, Sebastian slipped the paper in her backpack and quietly snuck away as a crowd formed, Sebastian looked over at Ruby who was near Mycroft, he left his desk to stand by Anna's side, letting Ruby slip the piece of paper in his back. She to left as quickly as she could. Sebastian meet Ruby at the doors.

"Think the Master will get away?" Ruby asked.

"Without a doubt." Said Sebastian, smirking.

Clara sat in old office of her mother's library, wearing her clothes from yesterday. She looked at her phone, it was 12 in the afternoon. She had slept on the couch for the night, after the night with Bela, Clara just needed time to think. She walked around the library, barefoot, blazer on the couch, shirt loose and a mess.

"Rough night, kid?" A voice asked, she turned to see Gabriel.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? You just-" Clara asked angrily, Gaberiel just smiled and held up his hand.

"I got summoned by father, I texted Michael as soon as I could." Gabriel said with a sad smile. "So, Cass doing alright?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, but John's father went mad, he broke some ribs." Clara said sadly. "What about you, your father called you? What did he say?"

"Family business." Gabriel said with a shrug. "You look like shit."

Clara let out a short laugh. "Thank you, Gabriel, you look like shit as well." She said teasingly. Gabriel was dressed in jeans, brown shoes, a Bat-Man shirt and brown jacket. He put an arm around Clara.

"Let's get a cup of Jo, and rant to old Gabe, and you'll feel better."

"I'd rather have some tea, please."

Gabriel through his head back with a laugh. "None of your British weak drink, you're going American today."

"God, help me now."

Castiel sat on the floor of his bedroom, his laptop in front of him, watching 30 Rock when he heard Michael yell he was home with John, Castiel slowly made his way downstairs, he was healing slowly, but nicely. John was in a wheelchair, he looked like crap, but better than yesterday.

"Hey, Cass." John said with a smile. Castiel smiled back and sat on the couch as Michael rolled him near the couch. "How are the ribs?"

"Bruised." Castiel answered, John simply smiled. "When will you no longer acquire the wheel chair?"

"Couple days." John said with a shrug. "I got your note, though, I haven't seen Clara all day."

"Perhaps Bela has Clara in a predicament."

John started wide eyed at Castiel. "Bela's back? In town? Is her father with her?" John asked. Castiel nodded.

"I'm unsure if her father has returned but Bela certainly has." Castiel's phone went off. He answered. "Anna?" He asked into the phone. "Alright, please, I don't understand, you're _what_?"

Castiel didn't talk for a while.

"They have to be fake, did you call Michael? Lucifer? Alright, I'll get Lucifer." Castiel hung up and looked at John.

"Anna is being threatened to be kicked out of Torchwood." Castiel said before making his way up the stairs slowly, to talk to Lucifer, John put his hands over his face, sighing loudly, wondering why everything was getting so bloody messy and difficult.

"Bela wants money, a lot of money." Clara said to Gabriel as they sat outside, drinking coffee in front of the café. "But she doesn't want to raise suspicions from my father, so she asked me. I told her no, and she got scared."

"Scared?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, that's why its all weird, not angry, but _scared_. At first she begged but then she started throwing things, so I ended up in the library." Clara said with a shrug and sipped on her coffee.

"Why didn't you go to our house?"

"You guys are already busy enough, besides, it was nice to be back in the library." Clara took an other drink before the girls behind her caught her ear.

"Yeah, they all had cheat sheets." A girl snarled. "Fucking cheaters, I actually studied."

"Who were they?" An other asked.

"A _Novak_, Annie, I think. And Mycroft _Holmes_. The other one was really cute, Sam Wencheeser or something." The girls giggled. "They'll probably get expelled."

Clara took out her phone to check her messages. She looked at Gabriel who was trying to flirt with someone who sat at another table. "Gabe, would Anna ever cheat at those scholarship contest thing?"

"_Hells no_, Anna's a good egg."

Clara dialed her phone and put it to her ear. "They _had_ to sabotaged." Clara said first. You could hear the smirk on the end.

"I know, way ahead of you, Oswald."

"Sherlock, I think someone is trying to ruin us."

"Like I said, way ahead."


	17. Deduction, Science, Saving People

Deduction, Science, Saving People, it's a Bonding Thing

Anna, Sam and Mycroft all sat in the room where all the teachers met for their weekly meetings. It was a large room with an oval table, black chairs all around. They have been waiting for 20 minutes now. Sam felt extremely uncomfortable and guilty, even though he had now reason to feel guilty. Sam hated getting into trouble, mostly because he hated dealing with the aftermath, that being his father. He knew he wouldn't get hurt, he just didn't want to put Dean in the same situation he knew he would be in with his father.

Mr. Shurley came in with Lucifer following him, Anna's eyes seem to spark, as if there was some hope. Sam was actually glade his father hadn't shown up. Sam also didn't want to go home, or even think about it. The two men sat down, Chuck across them and Lucifer next to his sister.

"Sam, we couldn't contact your father." Chuck said, Sam only giving him a small nod. "Mycroft, your father or mother couldn't come due to business travel." Mycroft looked annoyed, _of course_, Mycroft thought. "So, you three were caught with the answers sheets to these tests. Sam. You had the password and username to the computer in the office, want to explain how you came about that?" Chuck asked kindly.

"I didn't! I don't know anything about computers!" Sam insisted, getting hotter and hotter. But that statement itself was a lie, Sam was excellent with working with computers and everybody knew it. His brother and himself were in Torchwood on scholarship money, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Nobody's in trouble-"

"Mr. Shurley," Mycroft started. "in my opinion, which is a rather factual one, we three have been framed. Take motivation in to question, what motivation do any of us have? These test do not benefit our grades, this is just for the practice to us."

"The scholarships are motive enough." Chuck pointed out.

"Anna and I come from wealthy families." Mycroft was smart, and had very good points. Chuck's eyes fell upon Sam.

"I know for a fact Sam is a very smart boy, he could get a full ride with his perfect GPA alone." Lucifer said, coming to Sam's defense. "And if he did steal them, he has no motive to frame Mycroft nor Anna."

"But who would want to frame them?" Chuck asked.

"That Mr. Shurley, is an entirely different problem." They looked up to see a women, in a brown trench coat and black hat. "Detective Melody Malone." She flashed her bag along with a smile. "I'd like a minute with these kids." Her smile grew wider. "Thank you."

"You cannot question these kids without parental consent." Lucifer said, looking defensive.

"Its one question, nothing to do this set up." Melody said, taking a picture out of her pocket, showing it to the three. "Do you know who this is?" She asked, only the children being able to see it.

"No." They said in unison, Melody studied their faces. "Carry on, but know these three were framed." She said, slipping the picture back, walking out, leaving everybody in silence.

John Smith made his way down the hall way, going to his classroom, he opened the door and sat at his desk, not bothering to look up.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Get out." John said, eyeing the women. "What are you doing here, River?"

"Careful, sweetie, I'm playing detective here."

"Who sent you?" John asked River, she just smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"You know." She said. "I'm just here to say, you and your brother should leave this alone."

"You know we can't!" John almost hissed, River was looking less and less amused. "She's danger, River, and you know it."

"I'm not here for her, but for James." River said, getting up from the desk. "This does not concern you, he has specific targets, _do not _make yourself and your brothers one of them." River didn't look angry, but concerned. "You don't know what he's-"

"Bad Wolf, River! That is why I'm not backing down, because of what happened in Bad Wolf." The Doctor taking a stand and putting his hands on his desk.

"I hate you sometimes." River growled, leaving. John looked where she once sat.

"I know." He whispered, running a hand through his thick hair.

Clara sat outside the school, she tucked in her shirt and ran her hand through her hair, trying to look decent. Gabriel had dropped her off, Sherlock had told her to wait there. She sat on the steps, not only waiting for Sherlock but concerned about Anna. Clara looked at the school clock, 30 minutes she had been waiting. Sherlock said 10.

"Oswald, ready?" Sherlock said, walking up the steps, not stopping. Clara struggled to catch up and keep up.

"What was I suppose to prepare for?" Clara asked, grabbing a hold of Sherlock's coat. "Slow down."

"I know they were framed, but I don't have the evidence, I need my hands on those papers." Sherlock said, turning and heading towards the meeting room. "And a place to work, a large space, the one at-"

"The library! My library, more then enough space." Clara said, full of hope. "I don't think I'll be staying at my house tonight, so I can keep you company."

"Bela?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't think I've told you her name, have I?" Clara asked, Sherlock smiled at her. They stopped when they saw Dean, and Lucifer, they were talking to the three kids. "Anna!" Clara said in relief. Going for a hug.

"Are you in trouble?" Clara asked as Anna returned the hug.

"No, some detective got us off the hook, Melody something." Anna smiled at Clara. "Doesn't matter, I'm going home, I heard Gabe was back."

"Returned this morning." Clara confirmed. Anna looked at Lucifer, who smiled at Clara. "Afternoon." She said.

"Come by later, pick up some dinner." He put a hand on her head, messing up her hair.

"Oi! Watch the hair." She said with a laugh while he and Anna left. She turned to see Mycroft and Sherlock talking, she looked over at Sam Winchester who looked scared. She knew that look all too well.

"Dean?" Clara asked quietly, Dean turned aggressively, as if he was ready to attack. "Can I speak to you?" She asked, he looked at Sam who gave a small nod. Clara walked into a classroom, stealing a sticky note and a pen. "I know that look on your brother's face." She said, writing her number down and the library's address.

"I don't need your pity." Dean almost growled. Clara looked him in the eyes.

"Understanding is not pitying, Winchester." She handed him the yellow paper. "There's a key in the plant pot by the back door." Dean looked down at the paper, then at Clara. "I hope you will not need it." She said, walking out the room. Taking a spot next to Sherlock.

"I'll bring pizza tonight." She said, as Mycroft handed Sherlock pieces of paper. "Want anything in specific?"

"I don't eat while I work." Sherlock said, extending his arm for her. "You and I have some books to go through."

Sherlock ran around the library, grabbing all sorts of books. Clara had her laptop, on the floor. There were three boxes of pizza on the table. Clara and Sherlock made camp on the second floor parlor. It was a big room, a big cushy couch in the corner, two tables connected together to make an L shape that ran against back and left wall. Clara sat to the right, laptop plugged in, laying her stomach, searching for chemical equations and theories, its almost four in the morning.

"That's all I got." Clara told Sherlock.

"Its all I needed." Sherlock turned and gave her a short smile. "Have you eaten?"

"Have _you_?" Clara shot back, getting up and up the stairs to the third floor. Sherlock heard her run from above and hurry down stairs. "Sherlock! Somebody was in here!" Clara said, not panicked, but angry. She handed him a book. _The Scarlet Letter_. Inside the cover in red letters.

_Daddy dearest was the whore, not mummy. _

Clara looked at Sherlock. "He would never." She started, a fact. "How did they get in? I lock everything, how would they-"

"Calm down, not use in getting emotion." Sherlock, Clara shot him a glare but said nothing. "Sleep on the couch, I won't be sleeping tonight."

"I'll inflate the mattress." She said, going to the downstairs closet. Clara finished putting the bedding on the mattress on the floor, she heard the downstairs door being open, Sherlock high alert. "I know who it is." Clara walked down the stair case, to see Dean and Sam with duffle bags.

"Hey, Clara." Dean said, Clara wouldn't make out what he was feeling.

"Hope you like pizza, Sherlock didn't eat any and I only had a slice." She said, not questioning them, she turned to lead them up stairs.

"Clara, do you have a first aid kit?" Dean asked, she turned to see Dean wince as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, follow me." Clara pointed at Sam. "Kid, run upstairs, eat something, Netlifx should be open and start Ripper Street." She gave him a smile. "And agree with whatever Sherlock says."

Clara led him to the front desk of the library, going behind and grabbing the white plastic box. "Lift up your shirt." She said, getting stuff out. "Pop up on the counter." She said, going on the other side. "I might be horrid at this. Its times like these I wish I had paid attention to John's rambling of medical topics, but it looks like slight bruising of the ribs, a cut on your cheek."

"And my back." Dean said quietly. Clara looked at his back, bruised and cut. Clara started cleaning the wounds with a cotton ball, saying nothing. "Your not going to say anything?" Dean asked.

"What am I to say? I am sorry you had to go through this, Sam is very lucky." She said softly. "I know defensive wounds when I seem them, John had some on his personal almost all the time when we were younger."

"John Watson?" Dean asked, Clara nodded. "He's a nice kid."

"He's wonderful, he plans on becoming a doctor. I hope he does." Clara mumbled to herself. "He use to fix all of my cuts and Cass's. It was rather endearing, he still does, tries to protect us."

"He's my brother." Dean said, knowing where Clara was going. "Its my job to protect him, I protect Sammy." Dean stated, as if he was reminding himself of something.

"Who protects you?" Clara asked, Dean looked at her, his eyes sad. "Stay here." She said, going into an other room, coming out with a blue bag. "Ice your back and ribs, rotate."

"Your stepmother, does your father know?" Dean asked, putting his shirt down. Clara shook her head.

"It doesn't happen often, and the worst thing she's done is throw a vase at me." Clara helped him up the stairs. "Does your mother know about your dad?"

"She's dead."

"So is mine." Clara let a little smile slip. "You're a good man, Winchester." She helped him to the couch. Sam was reading a biology book, helping Sherlock with an equation.

"Nerd." Dean said under his breathe. Clara giggled. "I think we should watch Bat-Man." Dean recommended as Clara pulled up her laptop.

"No, I'm going to introduce you to British television. Ripper Street is amazing, mystery cases."

"Dull television." Sherlock remarked, causing everybody to laugh.

That night, Clara inflated two more mattresses, and brought pillows and blankets from other rooms. Sherlock claimed he wouldn't sleep but Clara still set up a place for him. They watched the all eight episodes, until the sun came up. Sam and Clara taking though the whole thing, arguing evidence, foreshowing, and character development, Sherlock calling them idiots and telling them who is really was. Dean just smiled from the couch, glad Sam didn't feel awkward or strange, actually laughing and in deep conversation with Clara.

Clara fell asleep, next to Sam and Dean on the couch, ice on his ribs. Sherlock scribbled stuff down in on paper, trying to connect everything with everything. He heard the front doors of the library open. Sherlock made his way down the stairs, silently. He saw Castiel wheel John in, bags on his lap.

"Morning." Castiel and John said at the same time. "Got breakfast." John said, handing him a small bag. Sherlock smiled and took it.

* * *

**Thoughts? I liked it, anyway, let me know what you think, thank you for reading! -DT12**


	18. And The Days Continue

And The Days Continue

_**Ding, ding, ding!**_

Clara grabbed her phone with hate as it rang and looked at the caller ID.

_Bela_

Clara groaned and looked at the message.

_Clara, come home later for dinner, we need to talk. -Bela_

She locked her phone and burred her head into the pillow. She could hear the light snoring of the Winchesters. Clara sat up and stretched her arms and back, she found a note from Sherlock saying he was 'out'. She took a quick shower and headed out the door to pick up breakfast.

"Clara!" Someone shouted from behind her, she turned to see the Doctor running towards her.

"Doctor?" She asked as he caught up with her, out of breathe.

"How are the Novak's?" He asked. "And Mycroft."

"Fine, they got off free and clear." She said with a half smile. "A women detective helped, Melody something."

The Doctor looked at her, eyes widened. Clara was about to ask him if he knew her but he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get some breakfast, Oswald, we need to talk." He said, a little darkly, making Clara nervous.

"I can get the money, Jim!" Bela pleaded, now pacing his office. "You said-"

"You are no longer any use to me, dearie, there for you are a threat-" Jim said calmly before he was cut off.

"I'm not going to rat you out!" Bela yelled.

"Humans can be ever so fickle." He said calmly. "Look, all I need is the brat-"

"Clara was never part of our-"

"No!" Jim yelled. "She wasn't! She is part of _my _deal! Not yours! I am _done_ with you! No use what so ever!" Jim composed himself, sitting back from his defensive sitting position. "Now, Bela, you have two options."

"And those are?" Bela asked slowly.

Jim smiled at her. "Run, run very far from my hellhounds."

"Or?" Bela asked, scared now, eyes wide and wet.

"Die." He said with a crude smile. "I'll give you a days head start."

Bela stood there, in complete shock. Her throat was dry and stuck, she couldn't say a word even if she wanted to.

"Tick tock, goes the clock." Jim sang, making Bela move slowly out the room, until she was out of the house.

Sebastian came into the office, head turned as he watched the blonde woman leave. "A little harsh, don't you think?" He asked, Jim just shook his head with a smile.

"Will you never learn, tiger?" Jim chuckled. "Once you're done with something, you throw it away, so it doesn't get in the way later."

Castiel slowly made his way through the library, to find Dean Winchester sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his phone. "Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted. Dean looked up from his phone. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Clara said Sammy and me could crash here." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Castiel nodded, not wanting to push the matter.

"Have you seen Clara? Or Sherlock?"

Dean shook his head. "You wouldn't know how to get some breakfast, would you? I would like to get grub before Sam wakes up."

Castiel nodded. "Of course. Follow me, there is a little shop around the corner."

Dean followed Castiel out the library and down the street. Dean looked at Castiel who focused on what was in front of him. "You're not gonna ask why we stayed?"

"At the library?" Castiel asked. "I have my guess but it is not my place."

"And your guess would be?"

"Your father." Castiel said and looked him in the eye. Dean didn't say anything. "I suspect I am right." Castiel titled his head to the side.

"So, Cass, we should totally go on a date."

Castiel looked up at Dean with his eyes wide, and surprised. "W-What?" Castiel asked.

Dean continued to walk and look down at the sidewalk, hand on the back of his neck. "A date, you know, like me and you get a bite to eat, if you want." Dean said nervously.

"Why?" Castiel asked. "I'm not exactly part of your social circle."

Dean chuckled. "I don't care, Cass. You're cute and nice." Castiel smiled softly at Dean. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Castiel said simply, the smile growing wider.

"Why am I here again?" Amy asked as she sat on the cold floor of the hospital basement.

"You asked the Doctor what you could do to help, and this was it." Rory answered, sitting across from her.

"Looking through old files in the basement of a hospital? This is just asking to be killed by a serial killer." Amy said, reading through the papers.

"Its not that bad." Rory said. There was something off about the medical file of Ellie Oswald's file, and the Doctor wanted to look back on those who died around the same time as Ellie Oswald. "I'm finding nothing, maybe this whole murder was to get back at the Oswald's or just the company in general."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Why target the company?" Rory rose his eyebrows. "Money? It would be hard to get, considering protecting money _is _their job."

"Maybe its one of their investors?" Rory questioned. "But then why not go for the investor itself."

"Maybe it had a parent company, didn't want to get noticed?"

"Than why murder?" Rory looked at Amy.

"Revenge has always been a wonderful motivator." Amy took our her phone. "Hey, its Amy, ask Clara if there is any reason someone would want revenge on her fathers company or investor. And we'll talk tomorrow about our date, yeah? Bye." Amy finished her message to the Doctor.

"Want to grab breakfast, Pond?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Of course, Mr. Williams."

Moriarty watched from across the street, Clara talking with the Doctor.

"This obsession is getting creepy, mate." The Master said, sitting across Jim. "She's just a girl."

"The daughter of the man I want to hurt most, and how do you hurt him most? Through his only child, of course." He said with a sneer. "I don't plan on harming her, no, I plan on using her."

"Using her how?" The Master asked. Jim picked up his tea and shrugged.

"Not sure, but she will be used, you can count on that."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, school started and ugh I just don't have time anymore. So, here you go! I am back! -DT12**


End file.
